Imprinting Is Not For Me
by twilight's4me
Summary: Georgiana also known as George lives a normal life until some weird guy from La Push enters her life and can't seem to leave her alone which destroys her mantra of being alone and independent. Embry/Georgiana and new characters, still cannon
1. Chapter 1: Port Angeles

**_Author's Note: For those reading this story for the first time, this really won't mean a lot to you :). But for those of you who have read my story before, this is the new and revised version of my first chapter. My Beta edited it and I think it's so much better than my first chapter, thank you aerius_auphora66! It still has the same plot and everything, just more details and stuff. I of course don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does but I do own the new characters. :) Oh yeah, I am a strong believer in Edward and Bella so that's why I chose to write about the werewolves because most of their stories weren't described and for Embry his imprint wasn't talked about so I am not destroying the happy ending that Stephenie Meyer had...sorry Jacob and Bella fans. I hope you guys like the story!_**

**Chapter 1: Port Angeles**

Georgiana's POV

I sighed as I walked past the stores of Port Angeles. Christmas decorations were already being put up, despite it the early date. -It was barely Thanksgiving. Lights were crawling up every other street lamp, along with a bit of tinsel here and there. I paused to look through the window of a shop when my cell phone went off, causing me to jump. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open.

**where r u?**, the text message read.

**in america,** I replied, rolling of my eyes. I shut the phone as soon as the message was sent and eagerly stuffed my hands back in my coat pockets. It was cold.

My little sister, Alexa, was always a worrywart…okay, more like protective. She has been like that ever since I got lost in the city, taking the wrong bus and ending up more than an hour away from home. -It wasn't like it was my fault…well maybe it was. I wasn't really good with street names or anything like that. If people were to ask me for directions, I'd tell them to turn where you see that statue and keep going until you see the pink house with a lot flowers. I know that's bad, but hey, we have GPS now. How lost could I get?

Although, I guess I _could_ remember the street names if I paid enough attention. -The key word being 'if'. With that thought in mind, I looked around in search of familiar scenery that I could identify. No such luck, I was lost. Again.. Great job, Georgiana, way to go.

**hey kid im lost**, I texted quickly and then pocketed the phone.

I could imagine Alexa doing her little growl that she does when she's frustrated and nervous. I shuffled to the edge of the sidewalk as a couple passed, not wanting to be in anyone's way. It didn't take long for my phone to interrupt my thoughts.

**stay where u r tell me the st. names**, Alexa ordered.

Ugh. I took a quick look around, but couldn't read any signs -they were too far away, the streets weren't exactly small. I frowned at the flow of people; I didn't want to walk into the crowd just to read some signs. I looked in the opposite direction and saw that the shops were turning into warehouses. There weren't any people to push through over that way. At the end of the block, I saw some street signs and ran towards them.

**roseberry and meberg**, I informed her.

Talk about weird names. Clouds formed as I breathed a tad deeper than normal -running wasn't much of a strain on me. I adjusted my glasses so they weren't sliding down my nose.

**k im coming with the car**

Oh yeah, that's another thing about me. I don't drive. I was seventeen years old but still didn't drive. In fact, driving freaked me out. Even when I was in the passenger seat, I would hold on tight to the handle on the side door as if it would keep my dear life from leaving me. Sometimes I'd even cut myself with my nails from holding on so tight. My little sister on the other hand, had been very eager to risk her life on the roads. She had even practiced driving before she got her permit..

All of a sudden, a scream cut through the air. I jumped at the sound and looked around for the source, but didn't see anything. The scream came again, and I realized it was a girl crying out for help. Without hesitation, I began to flat out sprint, pocketing my cell phone. Determination burned in my veins, making me run faster through the maze of warehouses.

I came to an abrupt halt when I saw a man beating up a girl. She was sobbing and desperately trying to make an escape while protecting her face from his wrath. Anger surged through me, hot and fierce. So maybe I was afraid of driving, but if somebody was hitting someone else…Watch out buddy because I'll kick your butt!!

--

Embry's POV

I couldn't believe I was dragged -no more like tricked- out by Kim to go Christmas shopping for Jared. I wouldn't have minded if she did a quick shopping thing, but no. She had to go to _every_ store in Port Angeles all because the gift had to be "perfect." Seriously, come on now. It didn't matter what Kim would get Jared. As long as it was from his imprint, he'd take dog poop. Well, okay maybe not.

"Come on Embry! Gosh you're worse than an old man Christmas shopping." Kim huffed impatiently as she was leading me to yet _another_ store. Hard to believe that Kim was once shy and quiet. Oh how I missed those days.

"Then why'd you ask me to shop with you?" I replied tersely, even though I knew I wasn't helping her patience any by purposely walking slow. The shops were stuffy and I wanted to hang around outside in the fresh, crisp air for as long as possible.

"You have a car." Kim answered, sounding as if it was _so _obvious. Or at least that's how it sounded in my ears.

"Oh please, Paul has a car."

"Yeah, but then he might get angry at me, and do something, then Jared will get angry at Paul, then Sam will cut in but by then it will be too late -cause everyone will be fighting."

"Oh. I never realized you were such a pacifist."

"Shut up." Kim mumbled, her cheeks darkening a bit.

Another four steps were taken before Kim pointed out a store she wanted to go into. I opened the door for her and the overpowering smell of decorative, cinnamon pinecones assaulted me. I grimaced as I followed her inside.

"Embry, you don't have to stay," she said with sympathy after seeing my expression.

I stared at her as if she had grown a head. Jared would _kill_ me if I left her alone, especially where there could be vampires roaming around.

"Just go-. Oh my gosh!"

I whipped around, scanning the area to find the danger. My muscles were coiled tight, ready to defend.

"I found the perfect gift!" shrieked Kim.

I relaxed. Leave it to Kim to be dramatic.

"I'll be outside, it's hot in here." I told her, and then I laughed when I received an eye roll.

I hurried out of the shop, keen on breathing fresh air as soon as possible. After a few deep breaths to revive my sense of smell, I positioned myself in front of the window. I watched people go in and out of shops, for the sake of something to do while waiting. I winced when a child began to throw a tantrum across the street. The kid was _loud_. And judging the expressions of the surrounding people, it wasn't just me with my sensitive ears.

It was taking a while; did Kim find another perfect gift?

Suddenly there was a scream, a cry for help. I looked around to find the area of panic, but there was none. No one else on the street looked even remotely alarmed. The girl screamed again and I realized that she was too far away for these loud and busy people to hear her.

I glanced through the store window, debating if Kim was safe enough to leave alone. If a bloodsucker was making that girl scream, then there was a chance that there was another one looking for something to eat…I took a deep whiff of the air. There weren't any traces of sickeningly sweet smells other than those too-strong pinecones that the shop had. Gag.

I bit my lip and began walking down the street as fast as I could without looking inhuman or drawing suspicion. Oh man, Jared was going to _kill _me for leaving Kim. I began to run as soon as I reached the end of the block. I followed the trail of scent; one male and two females, one girl smelled nicer than the other and it was her scent that had been placed only minutes ago.

By the time I got to the alley, I saw that another person had felt the same obligation as I did. To my surprise, that person was a girl. Her back was to me and I could see that her frame was small -not that her size was stopping her from beating the living daylights out of the guy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and everything else faded away.

"You freak, don't you-!" -Kick. "Ever-!" -Kick. "Lay a hand on her again!" Punch.

Whoa. I doubted I had ever seen a girl so angry. "Hey, um, I think you should leave him alone before he presses charges against you." I said with a chuckle, but there was an edge of worry to my words. I sincerely hoped that the guy didn't press charges.

She slowly turned around to face me. Her heart shaped face was framed by long wavy disheveled black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her skin color was light tan, I wanted to reach out and touch her skin, and it looked so soft and without blemish. Through the lens of her rectangular glasses, her sky blue eyes locked with mine.

My breath hitched and my heart began to race. She was amazing, beautiful -no, she was so much more than that. 'Amazing' and 'beautiful' were the understatements of the century, they didn't do her justice.

"Hopefully he won't be able to talk," she said evenly, adjusting her coat so it wasn't slipping off of her shoulder. She didn't look injured, much to my relief.

However, the relief quickly turned to irrational over-protectiveness. Didn't she know that she could have been _hurt_? That what she did was _dangerous_? She should have called the police instead of risking her well-being!

She was observing me with a weird look.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Review if you like or hate the changes or if you just want to review, I LOVE getting reviews...they make me so happy! My sister calls me obsessed but I get so happy when I get to hear the opinions of other people. **_


	2. Chapter 2: JKP173

**Chapter 2:**

**Georgiana's POV **

I couldn't have helped myself; every fiber of my being wanted to beat the guy up. Men like him were the worst…

Besides, what was the use of my sister teaching me self-defense moves (and attending kickboxing class every once in a while), if I was never going to use them? Of course in this case I had used my knowledge for offense, but I liked to think that it was defense on another person's behalf instead.

Swinging my rather large purse -for all my 'what if?' scenarios- at his head felt pretty satisfying. He had been taken by complete surprise and so the effect was just what I had wanted. He released the sobbing girl and fell to the pavement from the sheer force. When he tried to get up, I hit him again with my purse. Then I began to yell at him; kicking him with all the force I could muster and then I introduced him to my fist. I knew I would regret the punch later; the guy's face wasn't exactly soft.

All of a sudden, a masculine voice came from behind me, chuckling, "Hey, um, I think you should leave him alone before he presses charges against you."

I turned around slowly, hoping that the man was as harmless as his amused words had been.

The guy was extremely tall; his russet-skinned body was slender but made up of lean muscle. He had wavy, almost curly, ink-black hair that nearly touched his shoulders. His face had angular features that could easily be defined as good-looking. And it was that face that caught my attention the most. It was his expression. He was staring at me with the….strangest look. It told me that he was surprised and…in awe?

And who could blame him? He'd just witnessed me beat up someone -hardly believable since I was barely over five feet tall.

"Hopefully he won't be able to talk." I replied, while repositioning my coat. It had slid off of my shoulder at some point.

The man in front of me didn't even spare my victim a glance, instead his eyes stayed on me. They were full of warmth, only to suddenly be clouded by a darker emotion. His jaw tensed and his lips pursed. It was like he was mad at me or something. How confusing.

I raised my eyebrow slightly as to question him for his staring, but then I remembered the _real_ victim and pushed all thoughts concerning the man away. The girl was still against the wall, shaking and staring at her fallen aggressor. I walked up to her and offered her a hand. She accepted it and I helped pull her to her feet. I dug through my bag, found a piece of paper and a pen. I gave her my number, in case she decided to call the cops…I knew she wasn't going to; they never do.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when my cell phone made a cry for attention. I flipped it open.

**im here!**, declared Alexa's text message.

Opps.

I looked around the scene, and found that I was done here. The girl's assaulter was still on the ground, moaning in pain. The girl was getting a grip on herself. My only concern was the good looking guy, still staring at me. I was tempted to ask if he was okay, but a conversation was something that I didn't have time for. Alexa had little patience and I was not in the mood to hear her complain for the rest of the ride home.

So I put my cell phone back in my pocket, slid my purse onto my shoulder and left; running towards the location that I was expected at. A couple warehouses later, I exited the alley and saw a familiar car parked in wait. I hopped in, shutting the door behind me. I set my purse down by my feet and then clicked in my seat belt.

"What took you so long?" Alexa asked, annoyed.

"Um, nothing. Let's just head home." I said, feeling tired and anxious for my bed.

"Yeah, whatever," she responded, putting the car in drive.

I grabbed the side door out of habit, and tried to squish the doubt that curled in my stomach. If Alexa could drive up to Port Angeles without disaster, then she do it again driving back home. I caught movement in the side mirror and my eyes moved to the rear-view mirror.

It was the man, standing in the middle of the road and watching the car drive away. Why had he followed me? What did he want? My first reaction was to panic and freak out. But then my logic stepped in and handed me the gift of observation.

First off, he was hot.

Secondly, he didn't look like he meant any harm. It wasn't like he had emitted any scary vibes back in the alley.

Thirdly, it looked more like he was concentrating on something…with an expression I could only describe as an abandoned puppy. Why did he look so sad? Maybe he would miss me. Maybe he wanted to get to know me.

I focused my gaze back onto the road ahead, mentally chiding myself. I had probably just imagined it all…Although, I wouldn't protest if he were to track me down…

Ugh, I needed to be more realistic. I sighed as I stared out the window, wishing that the ride back to Forks wasn't so long.

--

**Embry's POV**

JKP173, JKP173…, I repeated the sequence in my head over and over again. Her license plate number was the only information that I had to identify my soul mate.

I knew I couldn't phase and follow the car -Port Angeles was a _city _after all. So I just stood in the middle of the road, stupidly hoping that the car would return. It was an irrational hope that only scratched my ego.

"Embry," said a voice. I turned to find that it was Kim, carrying a bag. "Why did you suddenly-? Oh," she stopped talking when the bruised girl run out of the alley, passing us. She had a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Simultaneously, there was a moan from the alley way. Kim and I turned to see the man clutching his side and using the wall for support. His face was swelled up and had a nasty-looking bruise.

"What did you do?!" Kim exclaimed in horror. I opened my mouth to explain, but she continued. "You know Sam isn't going to be happy about this."

"I didn't beat him up." I defended, holding my palms up in an innocent gesture.

"Oh really?" Kim asked, sounding highly doubtful of my word. "And you want me to believe that the girl who ran away did that?" she pointed to the stumbling man. "She couldn't beat up a toothpick if she'd wanted to."

"It was this _other_ girl. She came here before me."

"And what did she look like?" Kim still didn't believe me.

And it was times like this where I wished the Jedi Mind Trick was real. On the other hand, I didn't mind the excuse to talk about the girl whose license plate had JKP173 on it. So I quickly described her to the best of my ability. Of course, the moment was an epic failure. There weren't any words good enough in my vocabulary to describe the girl.

Kim stared at me with wide eyes; probably in shock that I had talked so much about on a single subject. "Oh my gosh!" she suddenly squealed, piercing my eardrums. "You imprinted!" she gave me an enthusiastic hug of congratulations (which embarrassed me to no end) and then released me. "You have to tell me everything! What's her name?"

I put on a sheepish smile, "I don't know her name."

Kim raised her eyebrows quizzically, "Well, then what _do_ you know?"

"Her license plate number." I sighed, defeated.

Wow, I was lame. If any of the other guys had been in the same situation as I had, they would have at least asked for her name. And then some.

"Wonderful." Kim replied sarcastically, not helping my self-esteem. "Come on, we should leave."

I nodded in agreement and began to make my way towards the crowded end of the street. The car was in that direction after all.

Kim hurried to keep up with my longer strides. "I'm sure Sam will help you," she said when she noticed my darker mood.

"Mm."

"Cheer up! I mean, you just found your soul mate!" she chirped.

I was about to shrug, but then I had noticed a grin on her face and turned to give her questioning look.

"I'm just so happy for you!" she answered my silent question, and then proceeded to give me another enthusiastic hug of congratulations.

My face heated up and I gave her an awkward pat, hoping that Jared wouldn't throw a fit when he smelled my scent all over Kim.

She released me and then we continued onwards. She had a bit more bounce in her step and that made the bag in her hand more inclined to swing against her leg. I took the bag away from her so she wouldn't have to carry it anymore and received a grateful look.

It suddenly dawned on me that my imprint had given her number to that girl. Tempting as it was to track the girl down and beg for that piece of paper, it wasn't a good idea. Not only had the girl experienced enough terror in one night, but I wouldn't have been able to find her anyways. By now, her scent would have been covered by other people's scents.

Then there was also the whole leaving-Kim-to-fend-for-herself thing that I knew Jared wouldn't appreciate, especially since I had _already_ done that once. And then there was the fact that somewhere in the maze of warehouses there was an aggressive male…I warily glanced around but didn't see the guy anywhere.

My imagination then began to feed me images of the guy, wanting to restore his pride and ego as well as take his anger out on someone. He found a gun somewhere and had his finger on the trigger…

I _might_ be able to survive from a well-placed bullet, but Kim's chances were a _lot_ smaller. I quickened my pace a little.

I just hoped that the girl with the JKP173 license plate was well out of reach. I would die if something were to happen to her. Although, I still don't know how I'm going to find her again.

--

**Georgi's POV**

"Did you girls have fun?" my mom chirped from the kitchen, as we came home just in time for dinner.

"Yeah sure." I answered vaguely, hanging my coat up beside Alexa. "Is Dad home?" Georgiana: Queen of Subtle Topic Changes.

"No, but he'll be here later."

Work. My dad was an engineer -in fact, he was the _chief_ engineer at his company. When I was younger, I had thought that everyone worked as hard as my dad did, but I later realized that that wasn't the case. The man was just a workaholic.

My mom was pretty tough herself. She dealt with screaming children all day as an elementary teacher. How she could stand them was beyond me... To each their own, I guess. I've known for a long time that I wasn't going to be a teacher or an engineer.

"Oh, your sister called."

"Really, what did she say?" I asked as I ditched my shoes and headed for the kitchen.

"Not much. -She can't wait until she's done with her semester and so she can come home."

An excited smile split my face. My older sister, Aria, was a genius in both academics and in music. It was no surprise that she was accepted into Julliard and was offered the best scholarship possible. Her absence made me sad but I was happy to know that she was pursuing music. Aria loved music -her piano room said so.

"Georgiana, your food is in the smaller pot," my mom informed me.

"Oh thanks."

My food was always separate form the rest of my family; I was the single vegetarian in the household. I have tried to change their meat-eating ways, but to no avail. They said they couldn't leave the real stuff behind. Yeah, whatever.

After I finished eating I went to the office-library and chatted online. One of my friends hated talking on the phone so we'd either text or instant message. I preferred IMing because I could let my fingers fly across the keyboard. I glanced at the clock and sighed, it was already ten. I whimpered at the thought of going to school the next morning.

"Get over it!" Alexa said exasperatedly, from the other computer.

"Hey, I don't feel like going to school tomorrow."

"Grow up."

"Whatever." I was only a junior and I had senioritis, already. Not good.

To my surprise, I was pretty tired; usually I could withstand that late hours of the night. Why was I so tired? …Oh, right. I beat up some guy today. Heh, short-term memory loss; sometimes I hated and sometimes I loved that flaw in my brain. After turning off the computer, I headed up to my room to prepare for sleep. However, one look at my bed and I decided that I wasn't clean enough to rest for the night. I pulled out some pajamas and laid them out; I didn't want to be in a towel any longer than necessary.

In the shower, I found that I had collected bruises while carrying out my good deed. Although I guess they were to be expected; it didn't take much for me to earn a bruise. I grimaced at the colored splotches on my skin. My legs weren't helping the situation any by being sore.

I made an effort to keep the shower quick, so it wasn't long before I was dressed and reunited with my warm bed. I glanced at the clock as my mind began to slip into slumber. It was a little after eleven o'clock, my sleepy mind registered. A flicker of pride went through me; I had actually gone to bed at a decent time. Tiredly, my mind changed to a new topic. The guy in the alley. He reminded me of somebody…tall, dark-skinned….who was it? With a mental gasp of surprise, I remembered who the guy reminded me of. He reminded me of Jacob Black.

I was fighting sleep now, desperate to remember everything that I could. I come late in the year; the same year that Bella Swan graduated and got married. I think I was a sophomore back then. Anyways, a guy named Jacob was friends with Bella and…okay, maybe not Edward. That much had been obvious. If the guy from the alley knew Jacob, then he probably didn't go to my school. Then again, I probably would have noticed a guy over six feet tall with dark skin at my school…and if I wanted to go to sleep anytime soon, I should stop thinking about him. The chance of that was close to nil.

--


	3. Chapter 3: To Finally Meet Again

**Chapter 3: To Finally Meet Again**

**Embry's POV**

I drove straight to Sam's house knowing that Emily would have made some amazing food. Man I was hungry, I didn't realize it until then. Kim jumped out of the car as soon as I parked and ran into the house. I chuckled and hid the present she left open in the car probably forgetting about it since all she could think about was that I had imprinted. I walked leisurely inside the house and was surprised when all of my friends attacked me.

"Congrats man"

"I thought you'd never imprint" Jared said with an amazed look on his face.

I looked around the kitchen, all the girls beamed, Emily next to Sam, Kim with Jared, Rachel with Paul. Then there was Quil alone and Jacob was probably with Nessie with those leeches. How he could stand that smell was beyond me.

"So what's her name?" asked Emily. I dreaded that question, why not ask what does she look like or something I knew.

"I don't know." I replied disappointed in myself.

"So what do you know" Paul asked "I mean how are you going to find or contact her?"

"I know her license plate number." I replied exasperated.

"Oh yeah that will work, have a fun time dating the car"

I looked at Paul angrily, why did he have to tease? I felt myself starting to shake. I felt horrible, I was supposed to protect her, for all I knew she could be in danger and I didn't even know where she lives, where she goes to school or anything.

"Paul why did you ask him that?" his imprint Rachel asked him, though she didn't like us calling her Rachel so we called her Abby, leading him away. Sam came up placing his hand on me trying to cool me down.

"Hey don't worry about it, we have Jacob he can ask Charlie to see some records or something." I sighed in relief. I tried telling myself that I could find her and everything would be fine after that. But then I heard Paul.

"But what was he thinking; did he plan on dating the car? I mean seriously Abby; I at least asked your name." Paul stated while laughing at my expense.

I seethed with anger "Paul!"

Paul knew I was coming, he darted away from Abby shoving her into a safe place, even though he was stupid and got people angry a lot, he still cared about his imprint and protected her. I couldn't help myself, I ran out of the kitchen lunging at Paul as I phased, that dog. Sam ran out trying to calm us down. I was so angry I didn't care.

_Embry, think about your imprint, don't waster you energy fighting Paul. We found another vampire scent. You need rested and ready to protect her. _

I growled at Paul as I started running towards town. I was going to find her, even if it took me all night or year I didn't care because she was mine and I felt the urge to protect her from every possible danger.

**Georgi's POV**

I woke up with the alarm clock ringing, that annoying noise! I hated Monday mornings. I smacked the snooze button and rolled to the other side, who needed school anyway? My mom came inside and turned on the lights temporarily blinding me, I guess she thought I needed school in my life, so much for more sleep. I got up grudgingly heading to my bathroom.

I quickly dressed my self warmly. Forks was always cold and rainy this time of year, a combination of which I hated. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't warm myself up. I ran downstairs grunting as I saw my little sister with only a long sleeved shirt. She was made for cold weather. I on the other hand was planning on moving to Florida, I found a college there and I wouldn't mind soaking up the sun and warm weather on the beach.

I packed my lunch since the cafeteria wasn't exactly vegetarian friendly and I hated waiting in line and paying for food, what a hassle.

I found myself going through school mechanically. I couldn't concentrate. I kept on thinking about that guy, I even found myself looking at the crowds of people hoping to see his face in the midst of the many faces. What wishful thinking. All I got was blank stares or some random guy checking me out. I tried to remind myself that he probably went to the high school in La Push on the reservation.

My favorite class in school hands down was yearbook. I loved that class; I had so much "potential" in fact that on my sophomore year the yearbook advisor asked me to be the next editor since they were losing their senior editor that year. I of course accepted the offer and tried to make this year's yearbook amazing and better then the past few years. I know that would probably sound weird and dorky to some stranger, but it was my passion and the only way I could survive in school.

I was relieved when school was over. There was only so much I could stand, and lately my tolerance level was dwindling. I grabbed my books from my locker and decided to talk to some of my friends, since my little sister could be such a slow poke at getting ready to leave from school.

I heard lightning and I automatically started to worry, I wanted to get home now. I hated when we had to drive home in bad weather. I dragged my sister away from her friends and madder her take us home. I turned around slightly when I thought I hear some rustling in the bushes. I started thinking about some wild animal and then stopped myself. I really needed to curb my imagination and stop being paranoid.

"Hurry up kid!" I yelled as I peered from underneath my hoodie, it started raining harder. As soon as the door unlocked I jumped inside.

"What, did you have to make a key to unlock the door?"

"It's a button, gosh, why do you have to be so grumpy? School's over for the day!"

"Shut up." I snapped. My sister glared at me.

"You're lucky I don't make you walk or take the bus."

"Yeah, but you don't do that since you know when I'll get lost you will have to find me" I shot back. She just sighed loudly and turned on the radio.

"That's what I thought." I adjusted the seat so that I could lie down and stare at the rain pouring down from the sky through the sunroof as we made our way home silently.

It took me only a couple of hours to do my homework when I started walking aimlessly around the house. _I should go to the library and get some books to read. _I loved reading, it was a place where I could let my imagination soar and take me to exotic places and still be in the same room.

I accidentally hit my hand against the door when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Hey honey"

"Oh hey mom"

"Could you make some brownies, I told my class that I would make them some."

"You would make some?"

"My daughter would make some."

I really didn't want to, but what else was I going to do.

"Sure. I'll see you later. Love you bye." I hung up the phone standing there a little while longer than necessary. I had hoped someone else was calling, someone from La Push.

**Embry's POV**

As I ran into the forest Quil phased and asked me to wait.

_Are you crazy? I need to find her!_

_Think about it man, did she look old?_

I thought about the memory and we both looked at the image in my head.

_Ok she looks like she's in high school, she probably goes to high school in Forks because we would have recognized her if she went to school at the reservation._

_Yeah but still._

_No man, wait. Sleep or do something else, then in the morning when all the students are at school check and see if you see the car._

_What if she borrowed her parent's car?_

_Then wait and see if you see her at the school or if you can find her scent around the school. _

I thought about Quil's suggestion, and realized he was right.

_Ok I will do that. _

_Good. Now come on back, hopefully the guys haven't finished all of the food yet. _

I growled at the thought, but it was a happier growl, because if Quil was right, I would see my imprint very soon.

I woke up early the next morning ate breakfast and went straight to the school. I didn't see her, but I was sure she was at the school. I could smell her among the stench of the other humans who didn't deserve to be in her presence. I nearly howled for joy forgetting that the humans shouldn't se me because they might get scared and I didn't need the cops called for a wolf sighting near the school.

When most of the students were inside the school, I searched for the car. I found it parked near the forest, I was happy about this because I would be close to her and still hidden. The last bell rang signaling the end of the school day, I could not wait until I laid my eyes on her. I waited for what seemed an eternity but I didn't see her come out. I looked at the license plate JKP173 and I knew it was the right car. I couldn't stop fidgeting from the worry and curiosity of where she could be.

_Dude you seriously need to chill._

_I don't know if I can Quil, obviously your little plan didn't work!_

_Hey, maybe she needed to talk to a teacher or something _Jacob cut in

_Or maybe she's getting friendly with some friends _laughed Paul, thinking about her with some random guy he saw.

_Shut up Paul! You are lucky I am not there right now or else you would have not finished that sentence!_

I glanced up, I could smell and hear her coming. I replayed that memory in my head so that the guys could get the hint to leave me alone.

_See ya later man, I'm going to see Kim._

_Yeah later, I can hear Nessie calling me._

_Well, I am going to stay and watch. _

_No! Leave me alone Paul._

_Fine, I will have more fun with Abby anyways. _I then got a picture of Paul and Abby together, I started growling until I was sure Paul was gone. I saw her come down the steps to the car., she was perfect. I could see that in her step, the way she moved her head and how she hair moved swiftly with her every movement. I couldn't help but stare. She came down to the car waiting impatiently as the rain started to fall. Why didn't her sister hurry up? Didn't she see that she could get sick, I started thinking about the dangers of standing in the rain for a long when I unintentionally moved without thinking. She abruptly turned her head in the direction of the noise, she looked a little scared, but more puzzled. I wanted to step out and put my arms around her and talk to her. But I couldn't come out, I knew that, this wasn't the right time. I followed the car in the rain until it reached its destination. Her family lived in the nicer part of Forks, near the forest which I was grateful but also concerned; I didn't want her near any immanent danger. I made sure she went inside sagely and made my way deeper into the forest. I wanted to talk to Sam. It was time that I changed my location to patrol nearer to my imprint's house.

I came back a couple of hours later, glad that Sam granted my wish. He knew what it felt like, especially since he had Emily. I heard more movement than usual inside the house. Her beautiful voice yelled to her sister, telling her that they needed to buy brownie mix at the store. This is what I was waiting for! I could act like I was going to get something and accidentally meet up with her. I started imagining the encounter in my head as I wished to get my car and a change of clothes to finally officially meet my soul mate.

I ran as fast as I could to get my truck when Sam phased. He read what I was going to do and said he would get me some clothes and would drive the truck half way. I thanked him profusely and drove as fast and safely as I could to the grocery store. I saw her little sister but I did not see her. I passed a couple of giggly girls who kept on glancing back and inadvertently crossing paths with me. I found it rather annoying and tried to ignore them. I briskly walked past an aisle when her scent hit me. I stopped in my tracks and stared. She was astounding; nobody could compete with her beauty. I stared for a little while longer trying to figure out what I was going to say.

I was surprised when I saw her glance around, then she stepped on the lower shelf. I realized what she was doing and was about to rush to her side. But then she stopped. I was relieved, but still didn't approach her; I wanted it to be…

What was she doing? She grabbed a cart and was about to step on it. It was empty, but she could fall backwards and hurt herself, and… I rushed to her side

"Do you need some help" She turned around startled. She lost her balance and started falling; I caught her and put her upright.

"Whoa, you gotta be careful"

"Oh, yeah, thank you."

I looked at the shelf and down at her. I never realized it, but she was extremely short. My best guess would be 5"2, but that was pushing it a little.

"Could you get me 2 boxes of brownie mix?"

"Sure" I didn't even have to stand on my toes, I felt pretty good with myself

"Do I know you from somewhere?" My face fell, I was a bit disappointed, did she not think about me at all?

"Yeah, we met at the alley when you were um, beating up the guy"

A smile crept up on her face, "Oh yeah. I'm Georgiana by the way." She extended her hand for me to shake.

"Embry" I shook her hand, it was so soft and cold. How could she be so cold? It hurt my hand.

She gasped, I figured at my warm hand, but then she started rubbing her hand. I looked down at it, it was bruised. I was angry at myself. If I had gotten to the alley sooner she wouldn't have had to beat the guy up. I scolded myself, I should have known her hand would've been sore, and I probably grabbed her hand too hard. I hurt my imprint, I felt like a failure. I couldn't help but start shaking from anger.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me shaking. She looked up a little scared.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I wanted to wipe away the terrified look on her face. She reached out and touched my arm with her icy hand causing me to clam down for the moment.

"Hey who is this?"

I turned around recognizing the voice

"Hey kid, um this is Embry"

"Oh, are you ready to pay?"

No, I wanted more time with her, I wanted to ask her so many things, to learn about her. I wasted the only time I had with her being angry. I told myself I couldn't do that if I wanted to get to know her. I followed Georgiana to the cash register.

She glanced down at my hands and asked I was going to get something. I replied that I wasn't. She looked perplexed but then let it go.

We walked outside, she shivered as the wind blew directly on us, and I drew closer to her wishing to protect her from everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Adam

**Chapter 4: Adam**

**Georgi's POV**

"Can you say awkward!" my sister said as we got in the car

"Hmmm"

"I mean I saw him hold you and everything. He wouldn't let you go."

"Yeah"

"George…..George!"

"What?"

My sister peered at me raising her eyebrows.

"You like him" she accused.

"No" I replied a little to fast

"Yes, you do, when did you meet him? Wasn't today the first time?"

"Well actually," I sighed defeated, "No." I proceeded to tell her the story. She nearly took down a mailbox because of what I told her, apparently I shouldn't tell her dramatic dangerous stories when she's driving.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get home kid." I didn't want to like him, I had to forget him. That would be the best thing for both of us.

I made the brownies, which are if you ask me they were pretty good. Man I loved chocolate! I once told my friend if chocolate were a man, I'd marry him. I looked outside and I realized it was pretty outside. So I took my blanket out to my balcony and laid down on my bench gazing at the forest. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in pain, why was I in pain I looked around quickly trying to figure out where I was, then I remembered that I fell asleep on my balcony on my bench, I sighed no amount of blankets could make this bench soft. I opened my door and walked inside my room suddenly hearing my stomach growl. I then sniffed and smelled the savory food that had been cooked in the kitchen. I ran downstairs really hungry.

I found my family almost done eating dinner. I took my seat and started devouring my meal. Afterwards, I excused myself from the table and went to the computer room. I was there for a while when the phone rang. I hopped up and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Georgie!"

"Adam!" I was so happy to hear from him

"I missed you at school" which was the truth, school was a drag without Adam there

"Yeah, I'm sick… cough, cough"

"You're such a loser!" he'd always skip school, sick? puhlease he was as healthy as a horse or something like that.

"Yeah, that's why you love me"

I scoffed at Him, "Says who?" we talked for almost 2 hours, we would've kept on going but my dad gave me the look when I walked across the living room

"Hey Adam, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, ok"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I needed to take a shower. I drifted off to sleep later thinking about Embry.

I woke up startled the next morning. I had very vivid dreams that night. I always did. But this one I had was especially weird. I glanced up and saw that my door to the balcony was slightly ajar, I went to look, I thought I closed it last night, I must have forgotten. Oh well. I thought nothing of it as I got ready for another "fun day" at school. I looked around for Adam in the hallways but I didn't see him.

"Hey Briana"

"Oh hey George"

"Where's Adam?"

"He's still sick" she said making quotations with her hands.

"Oh,"

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Yeah" I said excitedly I missed Adam, without him at school I was actually pretty bored plus that loser said we would see each other tommorrow, which was today. Though I did find myself thinking about that guy at La Push and I chided myself constantly, way to big, hot and..... I needed to get him off my mind!

"Ok, just tell your sis and I'll drive you, because seriously he's getting annoying."

"Oh come on, you know you love your little brother" I replied.

"Not as much as you love him"

"Yeah" It felt weird, that conversation. I felt like I was cheating on Embry. Nonsense, I told myself, Embry probably doesn't even like me and why I am even thinking about dating him, I promised myself I wouldn't date so soon I couldn't go through that again.

I rushed to class hearing the late bell after talking to Bri. I texted my sister telling her my plans while the teacher rambled on and on about how amazing this inventor dude was and how he helped us in the physical world, whatever. I almost laughed out aloud at the sign that said _No Cell phones on school property_ in my classroom, those school people cracked me up.

"Thanks for giving me a lift Bri" I said as I got in her car after a long day at school.

"Yeah no prob"

"Is she new?"

"Yeah, isn't she a beauty?" she said as she caressed the steering wheel.

"Yeah." Man her dad! The Masons always liked to have the newest, fastest and best cars and the dad granted that wish since he himself like to drive fast. Bri and Adam were so spoiled.

"Just don't crash, please" I said as I grasped for dear life on the door handle.

"Silly George, I never crash"

"Sure you don't" I retorted as I rolled my eyes at her. She just looked over and drove faster laughing as I held on tighter to the door. We drove on for awhile. The Masons' live pretty far away; their house is located in the woods. I couldn't really describe their house, I mean it was big, scary, but beautiful.

I remembered back when I met the Masons. They came to town in the beginning of the fourth quarter of my sophomore year, Adam and I became fast friends. There was tension in the beginning of the relationship but it developed into a deep friendship that I couldn't imagine not having, so it was days when Adam missed school that I felt completely lost even though I did have other friends at school.

I ran inside the house tackling Adam down making him fall against his bed. I always did this, because one of the first times we met he accidentally pushed me down the hallway at school, so I made it my duty to make sure I tackled him at least twice during the week.

"Ha, I got you!" I exclaimed

"Please George, I fell so that you could feel good about yourself"

"Whatever, you just hate losing"

I stared at my friend. He was perfect. He had light brown eyes, dark brownish black hair; he was super tall and strong. The only two weird things about him were that he was pale white and always cold.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I your loyal friend," I replied sarcastically, "Brought you your homework." I smiled leading him downstairs to Bri's car. Adam got the keys and opened the car, so I leaned in trying to bring his homework. He had a lot! I sighed and let it fall, way to heavy for me. Some guys at school offered to help me take Adam's things so I didn't realize how heavy his things actually were.

"Adam, you get it it's your fault you missed school." I looked up, he had a distressed and confused look on his face. I was about to ask what was wrong when he effortlessly picked up all the books and quickly led me inside the house. I glanced outside, it was dark as usual. I wondered what was wrong. I knew it wasn't the weather because Adam always stayed inside when the sun was out, something about a skin disease. I shrugged and followed him inside not hearing a howl echo through the forest in pain and agony.


	5. Chapter 5: Leeches and Dogs

**_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, I was so happy when I received them that I decided to update right then :) Everything still belongs to Stephenie Meyer except of course the new characters I created._**

**Chapter 5: Leeches and Dogs**

**Embry's POV**

She's with a leech! I was so angry I couldn't control myself I destroyed everything in sight.

_Enbry chill man_

_I can't she's, she's_

_With the Masons. _Replied Jacob calmly. Ever since he imprinted on Nessie he wasn't as antibloodsuckers as he used to be.

_The Masons won't hurt her_

_How do you know?_ I raged

_They've been vampires longer than the Cullens, they know how to deal with it. It's like having Carlisle be a friend to Georgiana. They won't hurt her._

I couldn't calm down _Jacob are you sure their just friends? I mean going to his house…_

_Enough Paul! _Sam interrupted commanding in his alpha voice

_Embry, I wouldn't just jump to conclusions. You should just rest and deal with this tomorrow._

_I can't I have to know she's ok._ I ran off trying to forget and quiet down their voices in my head. I circulated the house trying to find where she was. I finally found her lying on the leech with her head on his lap and his fingers going through her hair. Anger and hurt soared through my body. I felt like charging inside the house and taking her away from him. I howled unexpectedly. I saw Georgiana tense up, I heard her mumbling that they should go inside.

"Don't worry George, I'll protect you" replied the undeserving leech.

And with that he looked straight at me, he knew I was here and he gave me a warning sign to leave. I growled back knowing he could hear me. He looked back down impatiently and started picking up Georgiana. I whimpered causing him to stop, look back, and smile. I swore to myself, that if he harmed one hair on her head, treaty or no treaty, he would pay for that mistake with his life.

**Georgi's POV**

I didn't understand why Adam started acting all weird, but he quickly distracted me by making some food, which he of course didn't eat any and by putting in my favorite movie _Pride and Prejudice_. He always laughed at me and said I didn't know what I was talking about when I told him I wished I lived back with Elizabeth Bennet. I always replied with a How do you know? And he'd point at his brain and say he knew everything, stupid Adam with his 4.5 GPA.

We did our homework after the movie, of course not being able to fully concentrate on our homework since we could never stop talking to each other. My mom sometimes commented that we were worse than her with her friends; I of course didn't believe her. I mean when she was with her friends they would never cease talking, whether they were either on the phone or in person, then again maybe Adam and I were like that. When we were finally done I begged Adam for us to go on his balcony and lay on the bench he had there, surprisingly he wasn't that keen on going on the balcony.

"Come on we always go on the balcony." I made a puppy face hoping to sway his decision about going outside.

"I just don't want to, it's cold outside and plus my dad said there were some animals spotted around here."

"But you'll protect me, right? Plus what are they going to do? Climb up the balcony and then attack us?"

"You never know" he replied half serious. I knew I had him half won over, so I led him outside grabbing blankets and pillows on the way out.

"Sit down." I said pointing to the bench

"Yes ma'am." He teased as he saluted me and spoke with a country accent. I laid down stretching on the bench, which the bench was perfect since I was so short, resting my head on top of his lap. I pulled the covers over me as Adam started playing with my hair. I sighed, this was perfect. I fell asleep looking at the forest, I didn't like looking at the sky because it freaked me out, but the forest, I could stare at the woods all year long. I woke up suddenly when I heard a wolf howl.

"Adam did you hear that?" I mumbled half asleep, yet a little terrified, maybe he was right, we shouldn't be outside.

"Maybe we should go inside."

"Don't worry George, I'll protect you."

"Mmm, ok" my eyes closed slowly again, I didn't even realize that I wasn't outside anymore until I could feel the lights penetrate my eyelids.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Oh, ok. I can walk" I tried getting off of his arms.

"No. I'm carrying you to the car, so don't get any ideas."

"What about my stuff? I complained, I didn't like feeling helpless even if I was extremely tired.

"I can carry that too." He said reaching out to get my heavy backpack, well at least for me, it looked like it only weighed a feather for him, man he was a freak of nature.

"Fine, take me home Mr. Protector Superhuman Strong Man." I replied giggling at the silly name I gave him, I must be really tired. Adam responded saying something under his breath but I couldn't hear him.

We arrived at my house a couple of minutes later, well at least it felt like minutes I think I drifted off to sleep again. I woke up smelling my house, I could recognize that scent from anywhere, it always smelled like Pinesol. I heard my dad ask Adam if he needed any help, I don't think he could carry me even if he wanted to. My dad wasn't exactly as young as he used to be plus carrying his teenage daughter wasn't something he had been doing recently. If some other guy had been carrying me to my bedroom my parents would have been in pursuit making sure the door was open and everything. But it was Adam whom we had never gone out on a date together or anything, and if we did go out it was just as friends. Adam placed his hands on my face trying to completely wake me up so that I could change. I was a little annoyed about that, but Adam knew I hated sleeping with my normal clothes on. I quickly grabbed my pajamas went to my bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I came back to find Adam touching everything I had, more like rubbing everything I had, especially near my balcony door.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking to make sure you will be safe in your room."

"What are you talking about? Nobody else has come in here except for you and my family." It sounded like he said that's what you think but I couldn't be sure, I was falling fast, I nearly collapsed on the floor but Adam grabbed me with his cold hands and placed me on my bed.

"Just sleep George and I'll see what's going on with the dogs."

"We don't have any dogs Adam, remember, I hate dogs." I mumbled through my pillow. I heard Adam chuckle,

"You should say that louder George and maybe he'll go away."

"G'night Adam"

"Good night George" he whispered as he pecked me on the cheek and looked outside.

**Adam's POV**

I started feeling protective of George once I smelled the mutt coming on my territory. I could smell him a mile away. I knew of course that George couldn't smell him, her human nose isn't sensitive enough to smell that horrible stench. I don't know why he's here but since he's by himself, I can conclude it's for George. It doesn't make sense, why would the dog follow her around. I decided then to keep George close to me at all times, which won't be too hard since we spend most of our time together anyway.

The mutt got angry when he saw me weaving my hands through her hair, I assume he feels George belongs to him. That makes me laugh, because George by her personality doesn't belong to anyone.

I took George home not leaving her out of my sight and was appalled when I had entered the room. The room reeked, it was unbearable! He had been in her room1 I felt like picking up George and dragging her back to my house, but I knew I had to leaver her here, since she doesn't know what going on around her and for right now, she doesn't need to know. I figured the only way to make sure the mutt stayed out was to put my scent all over her room, clothes and belongings. I left her house making George's parents and George believe I really left, but I didn't.

It was time for me to know what's going on, I was going to confront the dog who wouldn't leave George alone, and if a fight breaks out when I try talking to the uncontrollable insignificant mutt and I need to use my powers, then so be it.

**_A/N: So what did you think? Should I make my chapters longer?? I came up with a scene this morning so I may update later tonight if I am allowed on the computer...(sisters & parents ) thank you again for those who reviewed and sent alert thingys..it makes me really happy when I recieve them....I know that makes me sound pathetic but what can I say..lol_**


	6. Chapter 6: Territorial Rights

**_A/N: Yay! I updated, I know I told some of you that I would update sooner, but I didn't..... sorry! So here's the sixth chapter, I hope y'all really like it. Thank you for all the reviews they really made my day when I read them, aerius_auphora66 thank you for choosing to edit my story and xxSizzlingxx are you sure you're not 33? cuz I am pretty good with guessing ages...lol_**

**Chapter 6: Territorial Rights**

**Embry's POV**

I followed the bloodsucker to her house making sure that he didn't hurt her. He didn't, in fact it looked like he had the approval of both of Georgiana's parents. They just let that leech waltz in there holding their daughter in his grasp. Did they not know that he could snap and have the urge to drink her blood? They left their daughter alone with that bloodsucker in her room. Her room! He had no right to be there, if I wasn't already in my wolf form I would have phased in a matter of seconds from the hate and anger that would not stop flowing throughout my entire body. I saw him walk around her room, I knew he could smell my scent in the room, if I could smell him he could smell me too. I was annoyed it looked like he was rubbing his scent all over her things; did he want me to attack him and take him down? I could gladly do that right now, I wouldn't mind taking off his head and letting Georgiana see who her friend truly was, an enemy to the human race. I on the other hand was made to protect her and her family that was my purpose in life and I wouldn't let him endanger my love and my life. I heard them talking but I couldn't really pay attention. I was filled with anger, I wanted to tackle that bloodsucker! I nearly jumped into her room when I saw him kiss her on the cheek, he did not just kiss my imprint! And I knew he did that to aggravate me, I saw him look in my direction, he knew I was here. So I was more than happy when he came outside after saying goodbye to her parents and parking the car far away from the house to make it look like he left.

I wanted to attack him but he spoke before I could when he walked behind the house swiftly coming back from his car. He wanted to talk. Talk! I didn't wanted to tear him to pieces, take him off the face of the earth for touching my Georgiana.

"For George you mongrel." He replied bitterly after he head me growl.

Fine if you want to talk, we'll talk. I lifted my leg showing the strap which held my pants and ran off hoping he understood I was going to phase. I rapidly put on my jeans and headed out to see him when he pointed and said we should go further in. I consented the disgusting odor overpowering, I wanted to attack him.

"What are your intentions with Georgiana" he said calmly. I was taken aback I though he might attack me in my human form. Though that wouldn't have worked since the pack timed itself to see how fast we phase and I was the fastest holding the record of 1.1 seconds.

"Your intentions mutt!" he didn't scream but he wasn't calm anymore by the look of his stance and his face, he face looked that of a monster someone I wanted to protect Georgiana from.

"Well bloodsucker" I replied tersely spitting out the word bloodsucker. "I intend to take the damsel out to a date." I continued, if he was going to be all fancy on me with his wording so could I.

"Why?" he said with his hands shaking, I took that as a bad sign. I should be more careful with my words, but I knew to answer his latest question fully there could be no words or phrases of words that wouldn't make him angrier. I figured that I should just say the truth and reap the consequences later.

"I imprinted on her." I tried to say unemotionally, but excitement burst through my mouth as soon as I said those words.

"You imprinted on her." He restated calmly, I raised my eyebrows. I expected anger, the throwing of a tree, whatever the bloodsuckers do when they are angry.

"Yes I did." I waited, he didn't even move. The only way that I could tell he was alive was that his lips moved, other than that he looked like a statue.

"Does she know?" he asked, still no emotion breaking from his face or body.

"No, she doesn't know! I haven't been able to talk to her much since she spends most of her time with you and she has to leave the other times I do see her." I responded exasperated, I couldn't help but notice that he smiled when I said that she spends a lot of time with him. That made whatever little patience I had until then snap. I attacked him not caring if I killed him.

He was ready for the attack, he was quicker than what I thought.

"That wasn't exactly the best move." He said with a serious tone. No, that was. What was going on? I looked around, I should have been on top of the leech but instead I was in the air. The leech started laughing as I fell to the ground.

"You see mongrel, I have this power where I can stop my enemy in mid air and I have control over him. I could have thrown you against the trees if I wanted to."

I was angry, more like pissed off, I was helpless and he knew it. But I wanted to know why he didn't throw me against the trees and finish me off; after all I had attacked him first. I had violated the treaty.

_Oh my, stay right there Embry we're coming _Sam ordered as he howled into the air.

_Bloodsucker we're coming for you! _Screamed Paul

"That was a warning Embry, if you hurt or harm George in any way, just remember that my whole family has gifts that are more powerful than mine."

Gifts? They weren't gifts, they were curses, powers that were made for the bloodsuckers to fully incapacitate their prey, the humans.

I growled a response, I couldn't phase, I had just ruined my pants, and they were all over the ground shredded by my body.

"Your also lucky I trust you more than Edward trusted Jacob at first, or else you would've had a harder time seeing her much less talking to her. I'm going to allow you to date her if she decides to let you, it's her choice. I might even put in a good word for you." He said chuckling, he suddenly angled his head "They'll be here soon. Remember what I said." And with that the he sped away as if he was never there, though we could tell a bloodsucker was here, the stench hung in the air making all the wolves wince as they approached the scene.

_What did you do? _Asked Sam eyeing my stance

_I attacked him._

_What why? _Jacob angrily replied

_Because he deserved it _Paul said, he was on my side for attacking that nasty vampire.

_We are on their territory! _Cried out Sam. _He had the right Embry to hurt or kill you since you attacked him._

_But he's different. _Jacob said emphatically_, he didn't want to hurt you, he just cares about George._

I was angry, I saw Jacob's point, but I was still reeling from my humiliation.

_Did you know he had powers?_ I asked looking directly at Sam

_No._

I played the scene in my head so they could see everything that happened.

_That's pretty sweet_ piped up Seth

I glared at Seth, he wasn't' the one on the receiving end of the bloodsucker's gift.

_I think we need to find out their gifts _interjected Sam, _since we are supposed to be allies not enemies_. He made a big emphasis on the allies part.

_Yeah, Embry, I am sure the leech won't mind sharing Georgiana with you._

I growled waling closer to Paul wanting to pounce on him.

_Enough! _Sam's alpha voice echoed in my head. _All of you back to what you were doing. Embry go home._

I protested, I needed to protect her.

_No, you have school tomorrow. I've let you miss enough already. _

I whimpered again, I wanted to be close to Georgiana and keep that leech away from her.

_Do you want to repeat senior year?_ Sam asked, _pausing to let the question sink in. I wouldn't knowing I could pick her up and take her to school her senior year._

I was already running home by the time he finished his last sentience. But I knew all I would be able to think about at school would be my imprint Georgiana and what we'd do on our first date after she accepted my request to take her out.

**Georgi's POV**

I woke up and went through my normal morning routine. I arrived a school to see Adam waiting next to his convertible.

"Adam you came!" I ran to him and hugged him as soon I as I reached him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not sick anymore." He said chuckling. I looked at him, he didn't seem the same as always. He looked preoccupied, worried.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked concerned. I wasn't used to seeing Adam worried about anything, he was usually the one who tried to get me to not worry about something.

"Yeah, let's go inside" he replied smiling, trying to mask his look of worry, but I knew better than believe that.

School was even more boring than usual today, and it didn't help that Adam was in a daze most of the school day with his faced etched with worry. So I was stuck either staring at the clock which disheartening or actually listening to the teacher which I wasn't used to doing.

I was quite surprised when I saw Embry next to his truck in front of school. I felt Adam stiffen, but then he pushed me forward with his hand on my waist. We got stares as they saw Adam lead me to Embry. Most of the stares came from the students who remembered the non friendly meeting between Edward and Jacob. Rumors and bets flew all over the school after that confrontation; it was the talk of the week. Though I doubted such a n even would take place. I walked forward and stopped a couple of feet away from Embry. I looked at his face, he looked anxious excited but then angry when he saw that Adam still had his hand on my waist.

I didn't like it when people looked angry, it scared me. So I leaned in closer to Adam. I know Adam felt me tense up and it sounded like he growled at Embry, but I'm pretty sure it was the wind; I mean humans don't really growl. I lifted my head once Embry started talking.

"Hi Georgiana." He said with is low voice

"Georgi." I replied curtly. What was I doing? Why was I being so rude? I had no reason to be, all he ever did was try to help me out both time we met. "You can call me Georgi." I said this time with a smile.

"Oh, ok" he looked at me like if I had told him the biggest secret of my life, not that I would tell anybody any of them. "Well I came here to. You see when I met you. No, that's to"

"Just get to the point Embry." That was the first time Adam spoke. I found it odd that he said that but he must of noticed me shifting nervously, so I gave him a smile hoping he understood my gratitude. It was after all taking forever and was starting to get cold; I shivered as I crossed my arms to keep whatever warmth i had inside from escaping.

Embry seemed panged with guilt when he saw me shiver, his face contorted as if I was turning blue, which I knew I wasn't.

"Would you like to go out with me in a date?" he asked the question quickly, I was stunned I didn't expect that.

"No." I looked up, was that my voice, I didn't even think before answering. I felt bad, I blurted out without thinking and I didn't like the look that overcame Embry.

"Why?" he stammered, his hands started shaking.

"I don't know you. I've seen you what, two times. I don't feel com" I stopped there, no need to make him feel too bad.

I saw Embry shaking even worse than before that terrified me, I had only seen that once before. No this couldn't be happening, I started shaking, I needed to leave now!

"Adam!" I half yelled, instantly grabbing his hand. I needed to calm down, but I couldn't my heart kept on racing and I felt like the floodgates were about to open in my eyes.

"Let's go George." He started walking towards his car, making me walk with him. I couldn't really move, so he practically dragged me and opened the door making me get inside. I turned around trying to find Embry but I couldn't see him. I went Adam's house trying to forget the incident that happened after school. This is the time I wished I had the short term memory, but of course I had the image replay in my mind over and over. I saw Embry's face collapse from happiness to despair and I saw his quivering body. That's what scared me the most, his enormous body shaking with anger and looking directly at me.

Adam tried to talk to me, but I didn't tell him how I felt, I was still trying to decide myself how I felt about the whole situation. I was still in shock when Adam dropped me off at my house. He walked me down and was about to leave when I asked him to come up to my room. We went out to my balcony, I went to the railing and looked into the forest. The tears started falling silently until I couldn't stop and Adam pulled me into a hug as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest for the first time in awhile as I tried forgetting the pain of the memories I had desperately wanted to leave behind.

I didn't go to school the next day. My sister and mom didn't ask questions, they knew, they just wished like I did that the painful memories would vanish. I sat in bed holding my head rocking back and forth wanting to forget everything, but I couldn't.

**_A/N: You know the drill....review! I have the next chapter almost finished so if I get enough reviews I will update today you will know what's going on with Georgiana and I will get to know what y'all are thinking (sorry about the y'all if it's weird for some of you....Floridian here what can I say?) oh and my editor hasn't edited this part so if you see mistakes...they're all me! but I applaud you again aerius_auphora66 you actually make my story sound pretty good in the first chapters! lol_**


	7. Chapter 7: Georgiana's Past

**_A/N: Ok so I said I would update tonight :) so here it is_**

**_oh and I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for the new characters_**

**Chapter 7: Running Away**

**Georgiana's POV**

I didn't go to school the next day. My sister and mom didn't ask questions, they knew, they just wished like I did that the painful memories would vanish. I sat in bed holding my head rocking back and forth wanting to forget everything, but I couldn't.

_It was a perfect day in Tennessee. I was with my boyfriend Kevin and we were having a picnic. I accidentally spilled juice on his pants making it look like he was peeing I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I stopped when I felt a slap across my face, my face started stinging, it hurt, but I knew it was my fault, I shouldn't have made fun of him. "Don't you ever laugh at me again!" he proceeded to grab me by my hair "or I'll hurt you even more." _

I got up from bed. I wasn't hungry, I was just tired and I wanted to forget the memories. I knew I couldn't put myself in a hole again so I ran into my closet and grabbed my running shoes. I changed as quickly as I could before another memory came to my head. Running had always helped me, it was where I could forget temporarily what had happened and I would run away from the memories that started to assault my mind. But another memory came as I tried to lace up my shoes.

_"You worthless slut." he yelled angrily kicking me in my stomach and slapping and punching me all over my body as he cursed at me. I had just been talking to an old guy friend at a party and when I went to say goodbye he hugged me. Kevin didn't like that and decided to discipline me as we left the party early. _

I was sobbing now, clutching my bedpost, I pushed away the hated scenes and ran downstairs grabbing my cell pone and keys. I was leaving the house when I decided to grab my hoodie, I at least wanted some warmth if it started raining though I didn't care right now if I got sick or not.

I ran towards the reservation, I knew I couldn't make it to the beach, I wasn't that fast of a runner but I had to run somewhere. I wasn't about to run towards Forks, people know me there and I don't like it when people see me break down and cry other than my family and close friends. I could at least try running to the beach, but I knew my stamina was lower than usual since I hadn't eaten anything and I cried all night long.

I started cramping after five miles, but I continued running I rather experience physical pain rather than emotional pain.

_I whimpered as he hit me. "Nobody would believe you, if you came out with the truth." He said laughing "I am the perfect brother, friend, son and student" he angrily said to me as he did air quotes with the word perfect. _

I ran faster, my legs stomach ached and my head was starting to throb but I didn't care. I fell over and landed with a thud on the road, I had tripped on a branch. I automatically went into fetal position sobbing, I felt water falling on me, it started to rain.

Perfect I grumbled to myself. I got up from the ground after a couple of minutes, I didn't know where I was, I didn't know if I should try to go home in the rain or just step under a tree to try and keep dry. I decided to keep on running towards the beach, I wasn't ready to go home yet. I avoided the puddles that were forming on the street which thankfully distracted me and slowed down to walking, I didn't feel like falling again though I didn't feel anything, I would normally be shivering by now since I was soaked but I still didn't feel a thing. I stopped and looked at my cell phone as I pulled it out worried, but I remembered that I always carried it in its case so it wouldn't get to damaged. I jumped when I saw movement in the woods, maybe going towards the reservation wasn't a good idea. I turned around and was surprised when I saw a car start to slow down on the other side of the road.

"Hey do you need help?"

I peered inside as the girl obviously a teenager rolled down the window. She looked average, she wasn't to beautiful but she did have a glow about her, like if she was extremely happy, the opposite of me. I didn't respond to her question. I began to walk away when it started raining even harder than before. She followed me with her car.

"Hey you know what I don't even have to take you home. I'll take you to my friend's house, she'll help you, no questions." I glanced back, why did she even stop to help me. The rain continued to pour, I was either going to run back a couple of miles until I reached my house, or I was going to have to stay under a tree and wait for it to stop raining which I knew would take forever. I sighed and went to the other side to get inside the car.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I wondered what I must have looked like for her to have pity on me, a girl running on the side of the road. I pulled down the visor and saw that my eyes were red rimmed, I had put on my contacts so the agitation probably made it worse. My hair was matted down soaked in my ponytail, my clothes were soaked and my shoes were dripping with water. Man and I really liked my running shoes, they were my pink and black Nike, I'd have to get new ones.

"I'm sorry. I'm wetting your car." I felt bad, she offered to take me to a dry place and I was destroying her car with my wet body and clothing.

"Huh? Please, don't worry about it, this isn't exactly new if you get what I mean." She said casually as she popped gum in her mouth.

"My name is Georgiana, but you can call me George or Georgi." I said as I leaned in closer to the heat pouring out from the air vents. From the corner of my eye it looked like she gasped but quickly held in her surprise.

"I'm Kim." She replied briskly.

Weird. Maybe she regretted giving me a ride.

"You don't have to take me anywhere. I'll get out." I said grabbing the door handle, though I was going to have to wait for the car to stop. I wasn't suicidal, maybe depressed but I didn't want to die, at least not yet not by diving out of a car.

"No!" she said "he'd kill me" she muttered.

I averted my eyes, that was a little odd, maybe I shouldn't have accepted a ride from a stranger. I started to get a little scared, where exactly was she taking me? I started thinking about all these dangerous scenarios. But I stopped myself, Kim didn't look that big, it wasn't like she could attack me, I could run and beat her up. No, I didn't want to beat her up, she looked so peaceful and not evil.

"You ok, you look weird." Kim asked eyeing me

I didn't want to talk about how I thought she was a mass murderer and I especially didn't want to talk about the reason I was running.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I blatantly asked her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she responded with a hint of attitude.

Ok then, she could defend herself might as well tell her some truth. "I didn't feel like going to school today."

"So you decided to run in the rain. That makes perfect sense." she said sarcastically.

I smiled she was funny. Wait I just smiled, maybe if we kept on talking I would forget, this was the distraction I was looking for.

"Yeah it does. I'm smart like that."

"I can tell." She eyed me and laughed.

"So why aren't you in school?"

"Curious I see. I went to the doctor."

"Oh." Now I felt stupid for wanting to know. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I always go once a year, you know see if I am healthy or something like that. You should ask my mom she would give you a whole list of reasons why everybody should go to the doctors at least once a year."

I laughed, it was easy to talk to Kim. She made me feel better, I kind of wished she went to Forks High School.

"Speaking of which, I need to text my boyfriend, he'll worry about where I am."

"Overprotective?" please say no, please say no

"Yeah he is a little, but that's Jared."

That really scared me, that's how it was with Kevin. No, but Kim looked really happy. I glanced over, she was texting while driving. Not good, not good. I could feel myself hyperventilate, the tears were beginning to fall again, great I was going to have a panic attack in a strangers car. Kim noticed my uneasiness and sped up which of course made me feel worse. I looked outside, wrong distraction the trees were going by so fast, I was freaked out now that we were going to crash.

"Kim can you stop the car?" I gasped as I held my hand over my mouth.

"We're here."

I looked up, it was a little house basically in the middle of the woods. I opened the door and started heading towards the woods ready to hurl when Kim gently led me to the bathroom inside the house. I was crying as I was throwing up. I felt warm hand pat my back as I grasped the toilet with my hands.

When I was done I saw a cup of water, toothpaste, and a toothbrush. I was embarrassed but I felt better, though I knew I was emotionally and physically drained. I tried to make myself look decent before I stepped out of the bathroom, I even tried cleaning the bathroom but nothing could take away that putrid smell. I felt myself vibrating, what was that? My phone! I saw that I had a text from Adam.

**where r u?**

**i went running towards la push**

I stepped outside and nearly went back inside to throw up gain. I am sure that if it was another occasion I wouldn't have gagged but food didn't really smell good to me, especially right now.

"Oh, your out" Kim walked towards me "This is Emily." Kim said as she pointed to a beautiful woman coming down the hallway. I glanced up not really wanting to move much, but I stopped there. She had scars on the side of her face, but other than that she was beautiful, and like Kim she had that glow about her face, like if she knew the best secret.

Kim offered to get me some clothes but I refused, so Emily just handed me a blanket.

"Emily." I asked after receiving the blanket

"Yes, Georgiana."

"Do you have cleaning supplies so that I can clean your bathroom?" she looked taken back and led me away from the bathroom.

"There's no way I am going to make you clean up. You are going to sit down in the living room and relax."

I plopped down on the sofa.

"You still look pale." Emily said suddenly rushing off after looking to make sure I stayed sitting on the couch.

I closed my eyes telling myself to calm down; I was still a little frenzied. There were to many things happening at once. I raised my hands to my head and pressed on my temples trying to release the tension, I could still fell my heart beating uncommonly fast.

I cried out softly when my phone vibrated. I glanced around the room looking to see if anybody heard me. Where was Kim?

**where i dont see you?**

**im at emilys house **did he know where that was at?

**the 1st house entering la push**

**oh**

**run out and pass the sign that says welcome to la push and ill pick u up**

**what?**

I suddenly felt a warm presence over me; I looked up and jumped up and around the sofa throwing the blanket on top of it. I used the sofa as a shield to protect me.

"Oh Sam you're here, George this is my husband Sam Uley." Emily said gazing admirably at her husband then she remembered why she came in the first place.

"Here George eat these crackers, and I have some pills that will make you feel better." Emily said resting her hand on my shoulder.

"I, uh, I gotta go." I said with a terrified look on my face while refusing her outstretched hand holding the pills and crackers. I started heading towards the front of the house. He was enormous, so tall so big.....so much like Kevin.

"Thanks Emily, I'm sorry…" I said with my voicing breaking up, it sounded like I was going to cry again. I glanced back at Sam, he had a confused compassionate look on his face. "I just need to go." I dashed out of the house shutting the door as I left, and I ran as fast as I could to the sign.

My legs ached from sprinting but I needed to leave La Push. As I ran out of the house I saw what looked like big men which scared me even more, I ran faster not looking back.

"George!" I heard Kim scream, no I couldn't look back. I kept on running; the tears were coming fast blurring my vision. I saw Adam inside of his black convertible. I nearly cried for joy as he came out and gave me hug, I was safe.

"Let's get out of here." He said leading me to his car.

"Please." I said pleadingly.

**_A/N: Did you see something you didn't like? typos, grammatical errors? or did you just love the chapter? if so...review....lol you guys knew that was coming :0_**


	8. Chapter 8: Trying to Say Sorry

**_A/N:_Ok, so I haven't updated in a long time...so to compensate on my lack of loyalty to my story I am uploading a really _really_ longchapter. Now I hope you guys enjoy reading it and I will try to update soon though I can't make too many promises since school is starting on Monday..yikes! I hope you all had a good holiday as well. :)**

**Oh btw I'm going to just continue writing in Georgiana's point of view unless something changes so if you don't like..._review and tell me!_**

**Chapter 8: Trying to Say Sorry**

Adam took me back home. I went upstairs and showered and when I came downstairs I found Adam and my little sister playing the Wii. I leaned against the wall watching them play. I smiled as I saw Alexa succeed in beating up Adam on the boxing game; she usually annihilated everyone in that game. Adam looked up but I motioned him to keep on playing, this was a good distraction and they both knew it. I got invited to play in Wii tennis. I was on the same team as Adam and we were playing against Alexa.

I can be very coordinated in real life, but in Wii....I was horrible. I tried hitting the ball but I would just swing at air in the game. The only thing I was good at was the Wii bowling which is quite pathetic, I can't really brag about that talent unless I was eighty years old or something.

We played until we were sick of Wii. My mom came home a little while later and started making dinner.

"Well time for me to go." Adam said as soon as my mom walked in the house and started making dinner.

"See ya later loser, and you said you cold beat me in boxing, ha!"

Leave it to my little sister to rub in her "amazingness" as she called it on the Wii.

"See you tomorrow Adam" I said as we walked out to the door.

"Your coming to school tomorrow? He asked worried.

"Yeah, after what happened today I think I am better off at school. I'll see if I can do it. If not my skipping buddy should be available right?" I replied nudging Adam. I actually felt better if I didn't think about things.

"Yeah, I will be there just for you."

"My hero." I said placing my hand over my heart mimicking what the ladies did in the old movies, I even said my hero with a sigh.

"Oh and thanks for picking me up." I said in a serious tone.

"No problem, you know I am here for anything." He said walking away to his car.

I sighed. "Thanks Adam, I don't deserve you." I said the last part hoping he didn't hear that part, but he did.

He sprinted back and grabbed my face with my cold hands.

"Don't you ever tell yourself that. George listen to me." He pulled my face up so that I looked at him with my eyes. "Your worth more than you can imagine."

One tear silently made itself down my face but Adam rubbed it away, hugged me and then left.

That night I replayed the encounter with Sam in my mind and I realized that Embry and Jacob looked just like him; tall, dark and extremely muscular. I felt ashamed as I remembered how I reacted to Sam, there was no real reason for me to bolt out the door like that, especially since his wife had helped me. All I could think that night was what they must think about me, I felt horrible. I wanted to go out that very night and apologize but then they'd probably think I was really insane if I knocked at their door and asked for forgiveness.

My mom made lasagna that night, which is my favorite food but I didn't feel like eating. When I told my mom that she practically dragged me out of my room and demanded that I eat. I relented and realized I was famished. I stayed downstairs with my sister since I knew that if I stayed by myself I would cry, and I was done with the crying. I was ready to move on, I had humiliated myself and cried enough that day.

My sister and I fought on which movie to watch, I said _Pride and Prejudice _she thought _Bourne_ _Ultimatum_ would be better. She finally conceded saying that she would let me watch it just because she loved me and that I was depressed. I responded by throwing my pillow at her and making her put the DVD in.

I of course still cried watching the movie, but I was always happy in the end because it had happy endings. I just wished we had sign now that told us who was to be our soul mate, because I could use all the help I could get to find the perfect one who would love me no matter what.

I was ready for school the next day. My mom questioned my decision to attend school but I was determined to go. I didn't want to be a wimp, I needed to face my problems and not let them deter me from living my life...I would be strong.

"Nice of you to show up the day before Thanksgiving break." Adam said as we met up at the parking lot.

"What?" I smacked my head, _Friday_, this week went by really fast.

"See, if it was me I would've stayed home both days since most teachers won't give much homework."

"Thanks Adam. I appreciate the encouragement for even coming to school today." I replied sarcastically

He laughed as he hugged me and we walked to class. By lunch time I did regret not staying home but I pushed the tears and memories away focusing on anything but those thoughts.

Adam must of known I was having trouble because every time I looked at him he made some funny face. I couldn't help but I laughed when Rachel the preppy flirtatious girl was making her move on Adam and he looked at her then at me and made the face of an elephant with the noise and everything.

Everyone in class saw Adam make that funny face so she wasn't exactly nice to me afterwards, said that I intervened with her date or something.

I was relieved when school was, but I still didn't want to go home.

"Do you have anything planned for the weekend?" I asked Adam as we walked to the parking lot.

"Yeah, we're going camping."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you next week or are you going away?"

"No, we'll be here for Turkey Day. Though in your case it would be Tofu turkey" Adam said smiling

"Ha Ha"

"Isn't that what you are going to eat?" Adam asked innocently

"Yeah.....forget you meat eater." I stalked off pretending to be angry

"Hey George" Adam yelled out softly

"Yeah" I stopped and turned around curious as to what he was going to say.

"Be careful." He said seriously. I was surprised be careful? I did get in trouble a couple of times but not to bad.

"Sure, always." I replied nonchalant walking away to Alexa's car.

Alexa and I got home right as the phone started ringing. I looked at my sister.

"I'm not getting it." She said as she took off to the stairs taking them two by two.

"Hello"

"Why do you sound do you sound so down Georgi-pooh?"

"Aria!"

"Hey there kiddo." I was elated, my sister finally called at a time that I could actually talk to her. Usually she called when I was away. When she was busy I was free...when I was busy she was free.

We talked for at least two hours. Our conversation usually followed the same pattern: 'Any boyfriends? No. Anything exciting? Sure I guess' then the stories would come. 'School? Doing an amazing job. Parents? Mmm can't complain'

"So how are you dealing?"

"Who told you?" I replied calmly, betting it was my mother.

"Mom"

"Figures"

"She's just concerned George."

"Yeah, whatever" I looked down at my nails...I should paint them an exotic color...pumpkin orange!

"Hey don't change the subject."

"What subject?"

"Georgiana Elizabeth"

"Hey no middle names! You know I hate that name."

I loved _Pride and Prejudice_ don't get me wrong but the name Elizabeth, for me? I don't think so...at least in _Pride and Prejudice_ they called her Lizzie not Elizabeth. Plus Elizabeth doesn't suit me.

"George!"

"I'm dealing." I replied as I laid on the couch.

"Ok. You know I won't be there for Thanksgiving, right?"

"What?" I sat up "I thought you were coming home!"

I liked hanging out with Aria. I was closer to Aria than Alexa, plus Aria wasn't always willing and ready to do some crazy wild thing.

"No, Jacki invited me to spend Thanksgiving with her in Utah."

"Utah? What's in Utah?"

"Apparently a scary family that she doesn't want to see by herself."

"Didn't she live with them before?"

"Yeah"

"Then why-"

"She's pregnant George and the father died in some freak accident so she doesn't want to be alone." She said rapidly without pausing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be so-"

"Don't worry about it, I guess we're both going to be dealing with situations."

"Yeah, did you want to talk to Alexa?"

"You mean Lexi, of course I do." Aria replied sweetly drawing out the word Lexi

Aria didn't call our little sister by her preferred nickname which was Alexa. She didn't like it because it wasn't girly enough and that "Lexi" needed a more girly name since she dressed and acted more like a boy and people needed to know that she still had a girl in there. So when Alexa brought up that I had a guy name Aria calmly stated that I looked and acted like a girl so I earned the privilege of choosing to be called a guy or girl name. Why that mattered, I had no idea, but according to Aria "it's vitally important in life to have a good name/title" whatever...sounds like an excuse for Aria to call our little sister Lexi.

"Alexa!" I yelled trying to make sure my voice reached Alexa's room

"She's coming" I told Aria after I yelled for Alexa to come down

"I know I can hear her" Aria stated

Which was true since Alexa made such a ruckus coming down the stairs it was like she stomping on purpose with each step.

"Hey airhead!" Alexa said sweetly but loudly into the phone that she snatched away from me. I walked away knowing a vicious but sisterly fight was going to arise. I went upstairs and decided to read a book, when I realized I'd never gone to the library and I didn't feel like running to the library so I opted to drawing. I got my charcoal pencils and went to my balcony.

I drew the forest behind my house drawing every detail, I was slightly frightened when I saw a wolf standing near a tree.

A wolf? I looked up again and ran to the railing. I squinted; at least it looked like a wolf, though it was a little bigger than normal. I must be imagining things. I drew a wolf in my picture trying to remember every detail that I saw intrigued by it's eyes and body.

I didn't realize I stopped drawing until my little sister came announcing that dinner was served. I went downstairs and ate dinner with my family but my mind was with the wolf. I had a strange urge to touch it, its fur seemed so soft and the eyes, they looked so kind like if they had emotion, like a human's eyes. Nonsense! I was going crazy. I tried paying attention to my family talking and I joined in the conversation but I kept on wandering back to that wolf in the forest mesmerized by its aura.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I glanced at the clock, no wonder I felt refreshed, it was almost eleven and I went to bed at nine o'clock. I ran downstairs after going to the bathroom, I found Alexa watching cartoons, will she ever grow up?

"Hey"

"Hey mom's going to be out for most of the day."

"Mmm ok" I took a bite out of the apple I snatched from the fruit basket.

"And dad's at work" figures, that's how it was most of the time.

"Were you going to do anything today?" I asked getting Frosted Flakes from the cabinet and soy milk from the refrigerator. I don't eat meat and I don't drink regular milk.

"I was going to go out with some friends"

"Before you go, can you drop me off at La Push?" this was one of those times I wished I drived.

"Why? Are you going to see that guy Embroy?

"No!" though it would be a plus if I did see him, I had some explaining to do.

"Yeah I guess I could take you"

"Thanks" I was running to go and get changed

"Oh and mom bought brownies"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I should make some"

"That's why she bought them genius" she said as she left texting her friend on her i-phone, she was so spoiled.

I decided that I would make brownies, a gift for Emily. I had decided last night that I was going to apologize, I felt awful about how I acted in her house and if she didn't accept my apology she could at least take the brownies. I felt generous in making the bownies, though I was rethinking the two pans I made as I cut the brownies and placed them in a plate. Oh well, that Sam dude looked like he could three boxes and I was sure Emily had people over at house all the time, if she was that nice to a girl throwing up in her house.

I rushed upstairs to change choosing my favorite jeans and a short-sleeved shirt with a hoodie.

"Kid let's go!" I yelled as I ran downstairs grabbing my purse, cell phone and keys.

"I've been ready since eleven" she replied flatly as we got inside the car.

"The brownies!" I ran out and unlocked the house to get the brownies I had just made.

I rushed back to the car carrying the plate of delicious chocolaty brownies and sat down. I looked at the plate of brownies, I wanted to eat them myself; forget giving them away, I didn't need to go to La Push. But then I thought about how I ruined Emily's bathroom. I'd better go and apologize.

"Nice. You spend an hour in labor and you forget them."

"Just drive."

It took us less than twenty minutes to arrive at Emily's. I was actually really proud at myself as we drove to La Push, I'd run pretty far and knowing the state I was in I was astonished that I wasn't run over by a car, the cars weren't exactly going by slowly.

Alexa parked right in front of the house I remembered so clearly.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Um, yeah I shouldn't be long"

I was nervous, I hoped the same scenario wouldn't occur again, well at least I wouldn't have to run far if I had to, I had Alexa this time.

I rang the doorbell and shifted nervously, nobody answered the door. I was already walking towards the car leaving the brownies on the porch when I heard Emily.

"George is that you?"

"Um, yeah." Turn around and get it over with.

I kind of wished I just left the brownies and ran, I'm sure they wouldn't have been surprised at that.

"Well, come inside"

"Ok" I looked back at my sister, I didn't want her to wait too long.

"Is that your sister?"

"Yeah she gave me a ride."

"Well, you can stay here for awhile and then someone else can take you home." Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Good thing I took my purse with me when I got down from the car. What was I thinking? I should have just given her the brownies, the apology and left, but I wanted to stay. I liked being with Emily, I felt like we had something in common.

"I'll do that"

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted my sister.

Emily peered over and muttered "technology"

I just laughed and waved as my sister drove off.

"Well, let's take those brownies off your hands" she said as I followed her to the kitchen. I could smell food cooking, the smell wasn't too strong so Emily must have started just a couple of minutes ago.

"Emily" I needed to get the guilt off my chest "I'm sorry at how I acted. You were so kind to me and I gave you the cold shoulder. I know it's not a good reason, but when I saw Sam I freaked and I had to leave. I felt so bad so that's why I made the brownies and why I came to see you. To apologize and I completely understand if you never want to see me again" Wow, I'd never talked so fast nor meant so many things in my life. I looked up hesitantly wondering if I was forgiven, Emily still hadn't uttered a sound.

"I'll clean the bathroom!" I screeched and then dropped my head and stared down at the floor. Why was I acting so dumb?

I was startled when I heard a giggle. I saw Emily tying to contain her laughter, it was funny seeing her trying to be nice to me by clasping her hand over her mouth and turning red from holding in her amusement, it made me laugh.

Emily forgave me after we both finished our outburst of laughter. We sat down for awhile just talking. Apparently I got really emotional when I went on my rant so when I exclaimed that I was willing to clean the bathroom Emily couldn't hold it in. She didn't want to hurt my feelings by laughing out loud so she tried her best to conceal that she was laughing. I thought she was silent because she hated me, but that was not the case.

I helped Emily continue making some food that she was preparing before I got to her house. Kim came a couple of minutes later, she was surprised to see me but gave me a big hug and said she was glad that I was there.

When we almost finished preparing the big meal I was about to text Alexa so that she could pick me up when Kim said I had to stay since I did help with the food and it wouldn't be fair to not eat any of it. I protested but Emily said the same thing and how people needed to thank the person who made the delicious brownies which she had already "tested" and said the pack would love them. I laughed at the word pack, but didn't say anything.

I was in the corner stirring the chicken, to my disdain but I didn't tell Emily I was vegetarian, I didn't want to have two strikes against me. I tried thinking positive thoughts, as long as I didn't look at the meat, I was fine. Kim must have seen my face because she volunteered to switch with me; I was now making the salad which made me feel a little better, though the chicken still glared at me in my mind and the smell was overpowering, I couldn't ignore it.

I nearly cut myself with the knife when I heard what sounded like a stampede enter the house. I glanced at Kim who was smiling as she waltzed out of the kitchen, must be her boyfriend somewhere in that stampede. I finished the salad and came out to find the dinning area filled with half-naked amazingly toned men. Wow! I wasn't used to this view I was glad that Emily asked me to stay, I could stand the smell for the guys...well maybe a little while.

"Wow Emily these brownies are amazing" I heard a familiar voice say. I guess Emily must have taken them out to the table or something.

"Oh, I didn't make those Embry, George brought them over with her." She said with a radiant smile as she looked directly at me.

I could feel the entire room shift their eyes at me, I blushed the deepest red possible for my skin color, I wasn't used to sculpted tan hot guys staring at me. Then I realized Emily said Embry, he was here! I felt like running out the house so fast that the roadrunner would be ashamed of trying to run next to me. I had wanted to see Embry but now I regretted that thought hours ago, now it was time to leave.

"Ok, hi." I waved at everyone, still didn't take away the awkardness. "I'm going to leave now. Thanks Emily for everything." I said hurriedly as I pushed my way to the front door when everybody started protesting at once. Kim ran over and started introducing everyone, Seth, Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil and last of all Embry. I felt faint when Kim left me alone with Embry, it made it even harder to stand there because he didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Hey somebody got you tongue Embry" joked Jacob.

This was way to awkward for me. I saw Emily and Kim bringing the food from the kitchen to the tables so I went to help. The only thing left was the chicken, I looked at it and nearly gagged, but I had to bring it out or else I went into the kitchen for no reason. Embry noticed my hesitation because he quickly went to the stove and picked up the pot carrying it to the table, weird I guess he followed me.

Before we even got the table most of the guys were already eating, no more like devouring the food. It was like if all them were famished, Embry pointed to an empty seat next to Kim and he sat down on the other side.

I don't know what made me feel sick, the chicken, the way the guys were dismembering it in front of me or the fact that my body enjoys puking in front of people.

Emily was the first to notice my paled and terrified face, plus the fact I didn't have any food on my plate.

"George are you alright?" Emily asked concerned

Everyone looked at me. Why did she have to say that out loud. I was just going to walk away discreetly and go to the bathroom unnoticed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

I had to close my eyes to keep from exploding right there, I had to calm myself, I couldn't be rash in my movements. That plan didn't work and I needed to get to the bathroom.

I quickly got up and nearly fell, not good, not good but warm hands held me steady until I regained my balance. I couldn't hold it any more, I rushed to the bathroom.

I felt so sick and all I could think about was that poor chicken, which made it even worse. I regretted coming here, why did I have to worry about what Sam and Emily thought.

I promised myself that this would be the last time I'd step foot in this house.

I heaved again pushing my hair behind my ears. I grabbed my hair tie and was about to put my hair up when I felt another rush another rush and firm but warm hands picked my hair up for me. I groaned. I knew who it was and I wanted him out, this was embarrassing enough, I didn't need him here as I bowed down to the toilet. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge, if I had pushed any harder I would have probably broken my hand. I just love my life.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the bathtub as I waited. Nothing came. I opened one eye and saw Embry staring at me with a concerned look on his face and a cup of water in his hand. He held it out to me silently as I tried to get up. I staggered forward and almost fell but Embry was there, I steadied myself and went to the sink.

"Your toothbrush is in the drawer." It sounded like a whisper, I liked hearing his voice it made me feel nice inside. Wait did I just think that? I must be sick, but no need to be mean.

I chuckled trying to lighten up the mood, "Looks like Emily knew I was going to throw up again."

I brushed my teeth but took longer than necessary. I didn't want to walk back to the dining area, it was bad enough that Kim and Emily had seen me throw up, but now the whole "pack" probably heard and saw more than they wanted to know.

I knew Embry was still here, I could feel the heat vibrating off his body. I had to get out of here.

Be strong I told myself, you don't care what they think.....which was a big lie, I always cared about what people thought, that's why I'd get myself into trouble. Though if I was strong willed about something and I set my mind to do it, I didn't care at all what people said. I was way to complicated, no wonder I have problems.

I started walking out to the dining room with Embry close behind me, he probably though I was a fragile doll and I was going to faint at any moment. Think again buddy, I can take care of myself... though I didn't have a good record for taking care of myself.

Before I went inside the dining area I decided to text Alexa, but she didn't respond. I might as well call her. I got away from Embry and motioned for him to go and eat. I turned around and called my sister.

"Hey kid" I semi whispered when Alexa answered the phone

"Yeah"

"Can you pick me up?"

"What?"

"I feel like I am intruding, I don't belong here." I said hurriedly

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come and pick me up." I put my hand on my head, I didn't feel so good, I could feel a headache coming.

"I can't I'm paintballing and then we're going out to eat. I'll be there around 6 or 7."

"You mean I am stuck here!" I whispered angrily

"It can't be too bad. Call Adam, he'll pick you up."

"Oh yeah I should." I was relieved, I could leave this place... then I remembered what he told me after school. "No wait, Adam went away, his family went camping."

"Sorry George."

"No, it's ok. I'll walk home or something."

"It's like 12 miles!"

"I ran half of that before Kim picked me up."

"No just stay there and I'll pick you up as soon as I can."

"Fine." I put away my phone in my pocket furiously and felt my forehead, it was starting to feel warm, and I needed to leave this place.

I was startled when I saw that Embry was still standing there when I turned around. Did he hear the conversation? By the look of his face, it looked like he had heard most of the conversation, I felt even worse now.

I started shaking, "I'm sorry. I know that probably sounded really bad. I….Emily was so nice, she." I started crying. Why was I so emotional? I hated crying in front of people, and here I was crying in front of Embry. I probably sounded like a pathetic spoiled teenager who thought she was too good for the people in the reservation. I left Embry and in the room and went to find Emily as I dried my tears. Tears? Was I PMSing?

I found Emily in the dining room finishing up her food. "Emily, I'm going to go. Thank you for everything."

"Is you sister here?" she said standing up and clearing the table.

"Um, no. I'm just going to walk home. I might just hitchhike or something." Yeah right, hitchhike, I wasn't that crazy.

"I could take you home." Embry spoke up. No, I didn't want a ride from him, not alone.

"No!" man I said that too strongly. "I'd rather walk" I replied tying to smile.

I started heading towards the front of Emily's house.

"It's not safe to walk." Embry replied walking behind me

"I'd feel safer walking rather than riding with you." I responded quietly so that he wouldn't be able to hear.

"Embry, chill."

I looked up at Embry, he was shaking badly and Jacob was glaring at me. I couldn't breathe.

"_It's your fault b_____" Kevin yelled as he hit me harder. _

"No! No! Not again. Oh God!" I walked backwards almost running into the other furniture as I tried to get to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob when I felt it turn.

The door burst open hitting me right on my head and the rest of my body as I moved with the swinging door and I collided with the wall. I wasn't expecting to be swung with the door, man that person was strong, I was surprised the door didn't fall off. I was still awake when people rushed to my side, but they were too blurry for me to recognize.

Figures, I try to leave and somebody slams me with the door before I can get out, just my luck. I heard screaming and it sounded like somebody was hitting another person.

"Shut up your hurting my head" I mumbled as I passed out.

**_A/N: sorry I am not into the whole writing bad words (but I think you guys know what Kevin said)...cuz or else my rating would have to change..at least I think so...who knows?!_**

**_Oh and tell me what you think about this chapter :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**_A/N: so the scariest thing happened...my computer went crazy! thankfully we have two computers so I am able to update before I go back to school tomorrow (though my sister took forever to finish her things) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon but I can't promise too much :) _**

**_Everything of course belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for the new characters and ideas_**

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

Ow! Why does my head hurt? I opened my eyes then quickly closed them after I felt the light burn them. Where am I? I tried to move around my arms and legs but it just hurt to even try. I just felt like lying down and doing nothing, I was so tired.

Then it dawned on me. I was in Emily's house. _But why?_ Oh yeah I got slammed by the door, no, more like mulled over by a truck. I kept my eyes shut trying to understand what was going on, how long was I out?

I could faintly recall voices, shouting and the name Paul. Well I couldn't just wait until someone came to me; I would try to figure it out on my own.

I heard voices coming across the door but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I sat up quickly, wrong choice. I could feel gravity and my body weight pulling me back down, my vision blurred as I collapsed on the bed._ Great_, I was weak.

I heard the door abruptly open, letting in a rush of cold wind. I tried pulling up the covers.

"You're awake"

I recognized the voice immediately, Embry.

"What happened?" I croaked.

Was that my voice? It didn't sound like me, I needed water.

As if reading my thoughts Embry held out a cup of water. I tried to sit up again, I got up slowly closing my eyes periodically trying to get used to the bright room.

I started swaying but Embry quickly put the cup down and held me with his hot hands as he adjusted the pillows so I could lie against them. Embry's hot hands burning through my shirt and unto my skin startled me making me breathe faster and making my heartbeat accelerate.

I raised my left hand, it stung. I looked at as if I saw my arms for the first time, it was bruised with cuts. I couldn't remember hurting my arms; I looked at my right arm. It had some bruising as well but it wasn't that bad. I kept on staring at my arms until Embry spoke up.

"You must have hurt them when you tried opening the door and Paul rushed in knocking you against the wall." He said quietly but angrily.

I looked up, there was fire in his eyes. I tried dismissing my intuition to run away.

I cocked my head, "Paul's pretty strong" I said remembering the pain.

"He's careless." Embry replied curtly.

"He just opened the door. He had no idea I was there. It's my fault anyways."

I don't know why I was defending Paul, but he shouldn't be blamed just because he's really strong and can squish a girl accidentally between the wall and door.

"Are you defending him?" Embry scoffed, he was getting frazzled.

"I'm just saying that if I wasn't there, or I hadn't decided to come nothing would've happened." I replied raising my voice and moving my hand emphatically trying to get my point across.

I squirmed as pain shot through my back and arms. My back? I moved my arms and felt my back where I was in pain; I could feel a welt starting to form. This was annoying.

"Can you bring me my purse?" I asked quietly

"Sure."

Embry quickly left and came back in a matter of seconds. I held out my hands for my purse.

"No, I'll get you what you need for you." He said opening my purse]

"I'm not invalid." I replied tersely

"But you are injured."

"Ugh, fine. There should be cram or ointment whatever you call it for bruising in there."

Embry looked at me and then started rummaging through my purse.

"You have a lot of things in here."

I grinned "It has all the things I need in case I get in different situations."

Embry looked at me quizzically.

"Sewing kit if a button falls out, band-aids if I cut myself, mirror, hairbrush, extra hair ties, little scissors, pen, paper, mints, tape, gum, lotion, sanitizer. I'm sure you can see that and more in there."

"Pills?" Embry said raising the to go Advil container.

"So, maybe I am in pain sometimes."

I waited a couple of seconds, "Have you found it yet?"

"Yes. Impatient are we."

"More like in pain." I muttered.

A sudden look of anger and guilt came upon Embry's face as he gave me the little tube.

"Can you get Emily?" I asked

"She's not here right now."

"Kim?" I asked suddenly getting nervous

"She's here."

"Can you get her?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

I just waved Embry off.

I moved the pillows off the bed and just left on so I could rest my head on it.

"George?"

"Yeah, come in." I said as I turned around and planted myself stomach down against the bed.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked concern edged on his voice.

I ignored his question and looked at Kim.

"Kim I need you to put the Bengay on the bruise on my back" I said as I raised my shirt and sweater revealing the enormous black green bruise splotched on my lower back; after I moved down the covers. Stupid doorknob.

Embry and Kim gasped at the size of the bruise. Kim's eyes widened.

"Kim I just need you to rub the cream on my bruise."

Kim knelt down and started rubbing the cream on my bruise. I held on the pillow tightly.

"Rub a little hard Kim." I said as I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. My bruise hurt, but that wasn't the reason I was crying.

"Is that good?" Kim asked after about a minute. I had closed my eyes and hugged my pillow, so her voice startled me.

"Yeah that feels good. The medicine should start working now, thanks."

"Paul should have been careful." Embry stated slowly but bitterly.

"It doesn't matter, I've had worse." I stated calmly. Sure the bruise was big, I mean it had the shape of the doorknob but the pain wasn't overwhelming, I could deal with. Plus my hands weren't hurting as much; with a little rest I would feel better in a day or less.

"How could you've had worse? That thing is enormous! I don't see any other bruises." He yelled as he started shaking and walked closer to me.

I instinctively grabbed the covers and went against the wall curling into the fetal position.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged as I watched Embry shake wide eyed.

Kim stared at me confused.

"I won't hurt you George." Embry said as he stopped shaking slowly.

"But you were shaking, you were angry." I replied.

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I could never dream of hurting you." Embry said softly

"You mean you don't want to hit me?" I asked perplexed

"What? That's absurd!" he said strongly "Why would you think that?"

"Kevin used to shake and then he'd punch or hit me." I replied still a little confused, so he didn't want to hurt me?

"This Kevin, he hit you?"

I nodded yes in response.

"Embry." Kim said cautiously

"That's why you said no? Because you thought I was abusive."

I bobbed my head in response, yes.

"Embry." Kim said again, putting her hand on his arm.

I removed my eyes from Embry's face and saw that his body was quivering, except this time it didn't stop, in fact it was getting increasingly worse.

"Sam!" Kim yelled, while trying to move Embry

Sam and Jared quickly entered the room dragging Embry out and talking to him in his ear.

I started srying, the tears made blinded my vision like a dark curtain.

"Lay down George. Embry won't be back in here." Kim said as she prodded me to lay down.

I leaned my head against the pillow trying to suppress the sobs. Kim rubbed my back silently, trying to get me to relax.

Emily came in a while later and sat on the bed as well playing with my hair.

"I was a freshman when I met Kevin." I said determinedly in a soft voice. It was time to tell my story. If anybody needed an explanation it was Emily, Kim, and Embry.

"You don't have to tell us Georgiana, honey. You don't need to explain; just rest. We all have a past, and if you want to keep that private then we can handle that."

"No Emily. I need to tell you, it will sot of explain my behavior, and then you can tell Embry."

"It might be better if you told Embry yourself, sweetie."

I tensed, "If he reacts the same way he did today, then I can't be around him. It will set me back in my progress. He…he reminds me too much of Kevin when he starts shaking. There was silence, I started again where I left off.

"I was a freshman, Kevin was a junior. I was excited about high school, I was so full of life. I met Kevin at an honors meeting before school even started. He was charming, big, good looking. He knew how to treat girls, or so I thought. He was new that year so people didn't know too much about him. But the faculty loved him, and so did the parents and coaches. He was the best thing that happened to our school. We started going out a couple of months into school, My parents were concerned at first but Kevin officially asked my father to date me and both of my parents agreed. We had fun together. I found myself spending more time with him everyday. He started getting more protective as the months passed, I just thought he cared about me. He started hitting me towards the end of the school year. By that time I lost a lot of my connection with my best friends, even my sisters. I thought it was my fault, I mean he only hit me after I did something wrong, sop I blamed myself. I knew it was probably wrong that he hit me but I thought everyone felt that we had a good relationship so it's ok. Ando who would believe me? Everyone thought he was amazing, and that he could never do anything wrong.

It didn't help that I always wore long sleeved shirts since I am always cold, and I always hid what I truly felt from people. Towards the end of the summer, it started getting worse. My little sister Alexa thankfully interrupted when Kevin went crazy. He hit me so hard I fell backwards and hit my head against the wall." I sniffed and stopped to catch my breath

"Here George." Emily gave me a box of Kleenex.

"Thanks." I continued on. "I woke up in the hospital, I t was then that they saw the bruises. Kevin had somehow convinced them that I tripped before. But now they knew. I went to a counseling clinic for three months after that. I went back to school, but the stares of disappointment and pity were unbearable. I wanted to get out of school. Then my dad got a job offer in Washington, the salary was a little less than before but we needed a change. So that's why we moved to Forks.

I learned self defense and started to heal. Adam helped me a lot, so I soon forgot. But I started thinking more about Kevin after I saw Embry. Embry didn't' scare me at first, but I kept on thinking about Kevin, so when I saw Embry start to shake, that just set me off. That's why I went running Kim, and why I ran out when I saw Sam, Kevin was just as tall, muscular and menacing."

"They won't hurt you George." Emily said softly.

"I know" I replied

"It's just that sometimes I scare myself and I think a Kevin will appear, or that Kevin himself will come back. I know I shouldn't be scared logically, but sometimes I just freak and then run away which usually makes the situation worse."

"George, even though I'm sad that you went through that ordeal, I'm glad you told us. We will help you in any way possible."

I sat up and gave Kim and Emily a hug, it felt so good to get that burden off my chest.

"Thanks for picking up that crazy haired wet girl on the road" I said trying to light up the mood, I had no reason to cry anymore.

"What Kim was thinking picking up a crazy girl is beyond me" Kim replied sarcastically talking about herself in the third person.

"Well girls I think its time to clean the bathroom now." Emily stated seriously

I paled, then realized she was just joking.

"No, we don't need to clean the bathroom, but Kim I will need your help to cook for dinner." Emily said as she stood up and started heading towards the door with Kim.

I slid to the side of the bed and started to get up myself.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Kim

"Getting up to help"

"No way, you lay down and rest" she said as she me down softly

"But I'm not tired"

"Too bad"

"Can I at least have my cell phone?" I practically begged with my eyes to get my phone.

"Fine." Kim said as she got my cell "Here. But rest."

"Yes ma'am" I responded

Kim then stuck her tongue out at me.

I got my sidekick and saw that I had some text messages from Alexa, I looked at the times to see when she sent them and how often, she must have been worried.

5:10 pm**Hey we r going out 2 eat now**

5:20 pm**r u ok**

5:30 pm**hello???**

5:35 pm**r u alive? should I send the dogs over?**

Silly girl. It was almost 6 o'clock. So I figured Alexa either gave up on me or she was on her way over.

**Hey where r u** I typed

**About time u answered**

**Yeah whatever**

**I'll be there at either 6:45 or 7 I have 2 drop off some peeps**

**k**

I looked around the room; it was plain but comfortable with a bed, drawer, closet and table with a lamp. I decided that I had hid enough for the day, time to show my face. I grabbed my purse with my cell phone and went towards the bathroom.

I opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom waiting for the smell to engulf me. It didn't, hmm it actually smelled pretty clean, like Clorox. Maybe I was out a lot long than what I thought. I looked in the mirror. My heart shaped face looked paler than normal but my blue eyes were surrounded by red which I tried to make go away by splashing cold water on them. I grabbed my hairbrush from my bad and fixed my unruly wavy bed hair. I glanced at my face and saw some dark sports, they must be bruises.

I looked down at my arms again, red and black marks glared back at me. Oh well, I had had worse.

I passed the living room and put my purse with my sweater on the couch then I went to the kitchen to see how Emily and Kim were doing.

I staggered as I neared the kitchen smelling the meat cooking, I quickly ran back to the living room and got a piece of gum from my purse and my cell phone. I loved and appreciated all Emily did for me but I wasn't to keen on staying for dinner.

"Hey you guys need help?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, we are almost done." Emily replied

"Are you sure?" I asked peering at the food she'd made, there was so much I wondered how they all ate it.

"Why don't you just set out some plates and utensils." Emily said pointing to the closet.

I set out the plates and utensils and just waited to hear the stampede like earlier that day.

"Is Embry coming to dinner?" I asked as I saw Emily and Kim come out from the kitchen.

Kim and Emily looked at each other quickly, they were definitely hiding something.

"Did you want to see him George" replied Emily gazing at my face. I thought fro a moment, "No not really but sort of, I wanted to explain why I said no to him."

"Are you going to change your mind about going on a date with Embry?" Kim asked quietly

Wait? They knew about that?

I looked at both of them, why were they so curious as to how I felt about Embry?

"I don't know, right now I'm trying to forget about Kevin and I probably seemed rude to Embry so I just wanted to explain why I'm going to stay-"

Our conversation was interrupted by the entrance of the pack as Emily called them. I saw Emily glance at Same who nodded his head. I quickly forgot about that exchange when I saw Kim jump and passionately kiss Jared. I gazed at them amazed how happy they seemed to be together.

My phone vibrated, it must be Alexa.

**hey earlier than I thought, b there in 15 min**

**awesome**

I wouldn't have to stay for dinner, that made me happier.

"So you're the girl I knocked up."

I looked up terrified, I'm sure everyone saw my face crumple. Embry then out of nowhere pulled me close to the him as if he was trying to protect me. I tried to get away from his grasp but he held me tighter. Then I realized that everyone probably thought I was scared of Paul. I laughed trying to lessen the intensity in the room.

The only reason I freaked out was because he said he knocked me up. I hoped nobody was thinking that we slept together or something. But why was I thinking that? Sex? Come on George.

"Well I wouldn't say knocked up" I said as I held out my hand for him to shake it "my name is Georgiana but you can call me George or Georgi, though I prefer George."

"Paul"

I cocked my head taking in his face. He was tall like everyone else so I had to crane my head to see his face. He had short black hair, tan skin, brown eyes and his face looked like it was chiseled out to perfection.

"Your hand is cold." He said shaking his head

"And your hand is hot" I replied smiling, but then stopped. He had what looked like bite marks on his arms, and scratches all over his body though the scratches were fading like if they happened a couple of days ago.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked getting closer to his arm.

"Some animal bit me at work" he responded calmly as if that always happened.

"Oh, do you need to get a rabies shot? I mean that animal must have been wild to bite like that." I asked concerned

I heard chuckles fill the room, why was that funny? Paul got attacked by a wild beast.

"No, I don't need one." Paul responded with a smile in the corners of his serious face.

The doorbell ran making me jump slightly. I noticed Embry was still close by though he let go of me thankfully.

Emily made her way through the crowd of guys as she went to answer the door.

"Hi, I'm here for George." I heard Alexa tell Emily

"Sure come in, I'm Emily by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Alex"

Leave it to Alexa to give her "manly" name.

I made my way to my sister; I saw the guys glancing at my sister though the ones closest to her wrinkled their noses and then composed their faces quickly. _Weird. _Alexa is tall at 5'7" with straight long black hair that is shoulder length. But she French braided her hair today into two separate braids. Alexa was pretty but she never really tried to as she told me flaunt her face. She is a bit more muscular than me which may make her seem menacing even though she did have curves. Alexa was dressed in black t-shirt that said Navy and had on cargo Army pants with black boots. Even though she dressed like a tomboy she still made head turns on the street some probably in confusion as to how such a pretty face looked so scary.

"I thought you went paintballing." I stated as I gathered my things and put on my sweater.

"I did, but the guys missed me." She said chuckling, "though I did get Tyler. He won't be able to use that shirt again after I bombarded him with pink paint."

I heard all of the guys chuckle as they realized Alexa was not someone they'd want to come across when she had a gun loaded with pink paint.

"Why don't you girls stay and eat with us" Emily stated

I looked at Alexa and pleaded with my eyes for us to go. She clearly didn't get the message.

"Sure we can stay. I'm starved we stayed longer playing cuz this new group came to us in the woods." Alexa said as we all as a group walked to the dining room "You would've like them George, they looked just like Adam…..handsome guys, though I prefer tanner people."

The room quieted down as they stared at Alexa who seemed oblivious to their stares and glances between each of the guys and Sam.

"They left when they said they got hungry and we went out to eat. Weird though how they joined us without any guns to play with; but we had extras. I totally annihilated them George, you should've been there."

I saw Sam pull Emily close and Jared wrap his arms around Kim. Paintballing wasn't that dangerous, why were they so worried.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go next time Alexa" I replied

I felt Embry start to shake next to me, I slowly moved away and went next to Alexa. I then saw Quil place his hand on Embry's shoulder and whisper to him.

"Well let's eat, the food is ready." Emily said as she entered carrying the meat, she wanted to release the tension; she must have slipped away from Sam's arms and gone in the kitchen to bring out the food.

I smelled the scent of the meat as soon as Emily opened the pot spreading the aroma all over the small house. I cringed and started chewing my gum quicker. That didn't work, so I discreetly placed my sweater in front of my face sniffing it.

"Ugh George!" Alexa exclaimed after seeing me sniff my sweater.

I stood on my tiptoes leaning as close as I could to her ear, she was after all five inches taller than me. "Don't say a word. Just say we need to leave."

"What is something wrong?" Emily asked as she saw us still standing. Everyone else already took a seat and they were already starting to eat.

"We need to leave." I said grabbing Alexa's arm a little harder than necessary. "Thank you Emily for the invitation for dinner. It was nice seeing you guys again." I said as I smiled, we were almost out.

"Do you really have to leave?" Embry asked as he stared at me begging with his eyes for me to stay.

My pulse quickened. Wow! Why was I feeling like that towards Embry?

"Yeah we do. I don't want her to throw-" I jabbed Alexa on her ribs hard.

"Shut up! They don't know." I said quietly and as threatening as possible.

"George, George." Alexa muttered as he put her arm around me.

"Bye, thanks Emily but we really have to go." She said loudly.

We started walking towards the door.

"What don't we know?" I looked towards the direction of the voice and it was Seth. I glared at him, I think I even stomped my foot. I guess I didn't speak softly enough.

I sighed.

"They have to know George." Alexa whispered "I'm doing you a favor"

"No you're not" I responded tersely, I was really angry and annoyed now.

Alexa of course ignored my protest.

"George here is sensitive to certain smells" she said loudly using quotations with certain. She was so dead when we got home.

"So she throws up."

"We know she heaved right during lunch." Quil cut in, with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes. I glowered at him I wanted to strangled him; he just smiled right back at me showing his pearly white perfect teeth.

Alexa looked at me, finally understanding the telephone conversation we had. Yeah, see why I wanted to leave.

"So what's the certain smell?"

I felt like shooting the person who asked the question, I turned and scowled at Embry.

"Meat of course" Alexa said as if they were supposed to know "George is a vegetarian."

If I ever wanted to disappear, this would have been the time to be invisible. I felt all the eyes on me and I felt bad when a look of guilt flashed on Emily's face, everyone else looked stunned.

"Blabber mouth" I said angrily as I punched my sister, she punched me back. I shoved her back and I quickly threw my purse and sweater down at the couch, I knew what was coming. _Why now?_ Alexa ran towards me and grabbed my neck with both of her hands and a look of fury in her eyes. I heard all the chairs squeak as everyone stood up amazed and flabbergasted that my sister would have me in a choke hold.

"Don't you-" I started but then I couldn't finish, she held on to me tighter. I could feel my face turn red.

**_A/N: As always REVIEW! believe it or not I actually like it when you guys tell me things and I sometimes even add more details for the specific request :)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Go

**_A/N: So I stayed up late (not really only 12) to type this chapter up for you guys. :) It's a little longer than usual...I hope you don't mind (if you really hate it tell me so I can shorten the chapters) _**

**_..Mexico brought to my attention that at then end of the Breaking Dawn there were two packs instead of one....I completely forgot about that! So instead of rewriting the story I am going to have the two packs together...at least for now :) and here I was trying to keep this story canon! lol_**

**Chapter 10: Let's Go**

"Don't you-" I started but then I couldn't finish, she held on to me tighter. I could feel my face turn red, I looked at Alexa she was waiting for me to respond.

I raised my arms and brought them up against my sisters locked arms. I winced from the bruises I had gotten from Paul earlier but my sister still fought me, I was embarrassed and I wanted to end her attack. I swung my arms through and kicked her using all my force against the back of her knees making her fall forward to the ground as I wrapped my arms against her neck.

"Game over" I yelled tersely in her ear "Let's go home now, I think we've settle in their minds that we're freaks"

I was loosening my grip when I felt myself being lifted and thrown forward in the air. I landed with a thud on my butt. Pain ricocheted through my body; I wouldn't be able to sit again. I closed my eyes but then opened them.

"Don't." Alexa commanded, I assume somebody was going to rush over to help me.

"What did you do wrong?" she said staring down at me with her arms crossed.

"That was definitely more than 45 seconds, help would've come." I said impatiently as I got up. I didn't feel too much pain, the thud sounded worse than how I actually felt. I didn't land too hard, then again Alexa did make me practice my landing.

"Not in New York!" Alexa screamed at me, she shifted impatiently "What did you do wrong?"

"I underestimated my opponent?" I asked not sure, why did she have to do this now?

"George rule number 2, you incapacitate your opponent. You should've knocked me out with a pole or something."

"Sorry, but I don't like beating up my sister. Plus Emily would not have appreciated it I hit you with a chair." Though right now I _really_ wanted to! "would you Emily."

I glanced around, I forgot we had an audience. Seth and Paul had an amused look on their faces, probably amazed we knew how to do all those moves. Kim looked terrified and clung to Jared while he and Quil looked perplexed as to why we'd even fight one another. Sam and Emily looked concerned, I looked around; no damaged furniture just my body. I looked at Embry last, he was shaking and he looked like he was about to attack my sister.

I went straight to Embry ignoring Emily's answer and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She does this for my benefit. Alex, Alexa wants me to be prepared if I'm ever attacked and nobody's there." He was about to speak but I cut him off "which happened before with Kevin" I let go of him.

"I am sorry if we scared you guys a little there. Alexa usually does that in PRIVATE!" I said glaring at Alexa

"Yeah, sorry I just saw that as a good time to strike, you were unaware of your situation George." Alexa said disappointed in me.

"Shut up" I told my sister.

I then looked at everyone else and started apologizing. "Kim don't worry I won't beat you up and Alexa won't touch you." I said chuckling; Kim looked at me and smiled.

"Emily I should have told you about the meat thing, it was my fault I attacked the toilet. Sam sorry for disturbing the peace you try to have in this house hold. My sister will NOT engage in such unnecessary force again on your premises unless of course it's in self-defense. Right Alexa."

"Yeah. Peace." Alexa said making a peace sign as she started leaving.

"I don't think you know the meaning of Peace" I replied tersely as we exited out the house. I'm pretty sure I heard chuckling as we walked down the steps but they couldn't have possibly heard what I told my sister.

"What's your problem?" I asked Alexa as we got inside the car.

"What do you mean my problem." She said buckling her seat belt and turning on the car.

"You attacked me in there and freaked them out." I yelled motioning with my hands.

"Oh please, they've seen fight before"

"Well they are probably not used to sisters fighting karate or whatever"

"I saw an opportunity for me to test you. You were distracted and injured. What happened to you anyway?"

"I got attacked by the door, which by the way I rather face a hundred times than you!" I replied not wanted to recount the dreadful embarrassing event.

"Sounds just like you." Alexa said smiling

Yeah, whatever…..

"What's the deal with mentioning the new people who joined?"

Alexa tensed but then masked her feelings by smiling

"Nothing really. I just think one of those guys likes you and I wanted to see how they would react."

"Well you got reaction, all the guys did was stare at Sam and then get closer to their girlfriends. And I thought you said you ate in the text."

"I did"

"Then why?"

"I just wanted to stay at her house a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanted to" Alexa replied exasperated

"You make not sense." I said looking at her

"It runs in the genes."

"Then you must be adopted." I retorted

We got home a couple of minutes later. I went upstairs to take a shower when I realized I was really hungry, I didn't actually eat a full meal except for breakfast that morning. Before I went downstairs I put on a long sleeved shirt, no need to cause excitement over my newly acquired bruises since my mom wasn't happy about Alexa's methods of teaching me self-defense. We ate spaghetti for dinner, which was amazing as usual.

I decided to go online though my sister offered for me to play boxing on the Wii with her of which I declined. Even though I wouldn't technically get punched physically, I still felt the pain "I" got punched on the screen.

I chatted online; my friends Katie and Jane said they were planning on going to Port Angeles to hang out and watch a movie and if I wanted to come I could ride with them. I didn't see why not, after all I was getting over the Kevin flashbacks.

"Mon can I go to Port Angeles with Janie and Katie!" I screamed hoping she would hear me wherever she was in the house.

"No screaming" my mom told me quietly as she entered the office/library room.

"May I go hang out with my friends at Port Angeles?" I asked looking at her in the face. Out of her three daughters, I looked the most like my mom. She had black curly hair, blue eyes like me, a heart shaped face and she was short just like me. The only difference was that she was pale, I got my skin color from my dad who was Hispanic while my mom was half Italian or something like that. She had European blood in her, that's all I knew for sure.

"Yes, just don't make any plans on Thanksgiving, I want us to be together as a family."

"No problema" I replied

"Who's driving?" my mom asked concerned, she read the statistics on dead teen drivers as did I.

"Katie"

"Oh, she's a safe driver" replied my mom.

Yeah when you see her I thought to myself. Katie could be a safe driver but she liked speed and was impatient with slow drivers who were in reality the law abiding 40 mph citizens.

"I'll leave some twenties on the counter and take your debit card" my mom said as she was leaving the room

"Are not you going to be here tomorrow?" I asked spinning on the chair to view her face.

"No, I'm going to be with some friends whom I haven't see in a while."

I nodded. In awhile? She saw her friends more often that I did. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah ok" I turned around to face the computer.

**We're on. What time do you want to leave? **I typed on IM

**10ish, I still want to sleep in **Katie answered

**that's good. I want to sleep in to**

"Georgiana"

I looked up, I thought my mom had left.

"Be careful ok."

I looked at my mom, she was uneasy

"Yeah mom, always" I said as I stood up and went to hug her. She held me a bit longer than necessary but then abruptly left muttering that she had so many things to do.

"She's worried" I said out loud to the wall

"About time you realized that."

"Was I talking to you Alexa?" I asked slightly annoyed

"I hope you were or else we'll have to put you in an institution for talking to walls."

I rolled my eyes and went back to IMing my friends.

I went to bed early that night which I regretted the next morning. I spent the night tossing and turning remembering what happened that day. All those evens couldn't have possibly happened on one day. I made brownies, visited Emily, threw up, got smashed by a door, told my story, everyone found out about me being a veggie, almost threw up again and got attacked by my sister. The worst part was that I didn't know how I felt.

I remembered I left the plate in which I took the brownies at Emily's but I decided to let her keep it. I don't want to go to her house ever again since I probably offended her by being a vegetarian and if I didn't she probably feels bad which makes me feel worse. Then to complicate things I told everyone about my past, well only Emily and Kim but I basically told them if they wanted to tell someone they could.

I screamed in my pillow and threw a min tantrum. I was so stupid, if I only stayed home this morning nothing would have happened. I wouldn't be so confused about anything, but the thing that was harder to deal with was how I felt towards Embry. I stopped getting panic attacks and freaking out about his shaking when I realized that he didn't want to hurt me.

What was I thinking when I went to calm Embry after Alexa did her teaching lesson, if I was still freaked out I wouldn't have gone up to him. I would have run in the opposite direction; and when Emily and Kim asked me I realized I didn't know how I felt about Embry.

I punched the pillow again. I felt like running. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:45 p.m. I have like ten hours to sleep!

It was then I decided to sneak out of my house. I put on my tennis shoes, my glasses and hoodie since I was just wearing a shirt and sweat pants.

I made my bed look like it had a body in it though I knew the truth. I pocketed my sidekick and opened my balcony door, which I softly closed but double-checked to make sure it was open. I looked to make sure nobody was near or that they could hear me. My mom was sleeping and so was my dad that I knew. But where Alexa was I wasn't sure, she was probably doing something, but I was pretty sure that if she did come into my room she wouldn't tell my parents I stepped out. I mean she snuck out so many times I lost count, and I covered for her after making sure she wasn't doing anything illegal or course. I just hoped this wouldn't be the night she'd check on me because I wasn't that keen on explaining everything to her.

I went to the corner of my balcony and tried to remember how I'd gotten out last time.

I swung my leg over the railing and I made sure I had a good footing before doing the same with my leg. I held on to the balcony and moved closer to the wall trying to find the place where I could place my hands. I found the slot and then let myself swing. I found the windowsill and placed my foot on top of it, now would be the tricky part. I would have to search for a place where I could put my hands and then let my feet land on the bottom of the windowsill. I let go and I was in midair for about one or two second when my feet found the bottom of the windowsill while my hands desperately searched for the top of the windowsill. I felt myself falling backward when I thankfully felt something hard and cold, I quickly grasped it and waited for a couple of seconds to let my heart rate return to somewhat normal. I was still nervous since I was sneaking out. I looked down for the first time and saw that I wasn't to far from the ground I could jump.

I jumped and landed quietly against the soft grass. I walked swiftly and inaudibly to the porch and grabbed the flashlight in the garden box, which I had left there for just this purpose. I didn't turn it on since I could still see using the street light, but not that well.

I walked straight into the woods shivering slightly from the wind brushing against my body. I followed the path I had made before but stopped when I saw some broken branches and twisted bushes near a tree. I turned on the flashlight and kneeled down touching the scene, it looked like something sat there for a while. I stooped down in the position and realized that the thing had a full view of my house, particularly my balcony which led to my room.

I remembered the wolf I saw that night, impossible. Why would a wolf be staring at my house? I continued walking breaking branches so that I could find my way back. I felt like if somebody was watching but I shrugged off that feeling because I was pretty sure I was just paranoid.

I looked at my cell and realized had been walking for at least ten minutes. I should be getting closer.

I smiled as I saw the tree house I jogged to it. I'm sure if someone was watching me I looked like a little child who just found a chest full of his favorite candy. I had found the tree house on one of my other excursions and realized that somebody had built it a couple of years before.

I climbed the tree being careful not to scratch or bruise myself even more. I stood between the giant tree limbs and pulled down the rope ladder. I tugged on the rope ladder to make sure it was secure, I didn't wan tit to be loose and then fall because no one would know where I was at if I got too injured.

I mounted the ladder and started going up, I felt pain go through my arms. I was going to be so sore tomorrow; I'd better remember to stretch before I got to bed.

I pulled myself to the top and rolled to the side, I got up and went to the railing of the tree house and looked out. The tree house was open to the air and had a railing like a fence. I sat down at my favorite spot and gazed out.

The tree itself was pretty high and since our is house is located on a hill, the tree tops around the tree house were visible giving me a panoramic view of the forest. The view always took my breath away; I loved this spot, it was my hiding place. I doubted that my sister even knew its existence.

My legs soon grew tired in the Indian style so I put my legs over the edge and leaned against the pole. I got scared when I saw movement in the trees but I calmed myself and leaned against the railing closing my eyes.

I stayed at the tree house for a while, I finally pulled out my cell phone to see the time. It was 12:50. I knew I had to leave, if I didn't want to be tired in the morning.

I climbed down slowly, for me going down was the hardest part. I got down without a scratch but then I jumped from the tree and landed weirdly on my ankle. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. That really hurt!

I sat down and checked my ankle grabbing the flashlight I left on the ground before climbing the tree. I massaged my ankle and slowly rotated my ankle to reduce the soreness. I stood up and tested my ankle to see if I could walk. My ankle still hurt but most of the pain went away.

I hurried home hoping nobody went to my room and realized that I wasn't really sleeping. I followed the trail I created home and saw that there weren't any police cruisers, so my parents either never discovered I was gone or they were just going to find and kill me themselves. I preferred the first scenario. I climbed up the house wall in a matter of seconds. It was always easier to climb up.

I pulled myself up to my balcony and quietly opened the door. I looked around, quickly took off my shoes, changed my clothes since I did walk in the forest and went to bed sleeping better than I had in a couple of days.

I realized at I drifted off to sleep that one I was over Kevin, two I could live my life and three Embry's perfect handsome tan curly haired face was stuck in my mind.

I woke up early on Sunday, well at 9:30 and rushed to get ready to leave. I showered put on my dark blue jeans, boots and long sleeve red shirt and took my burgundy-striped scarf. It was getting cold outside so I decided to wear my long black coat, contacts and let my wavy black hair fall to my lower back.

I ran downstairs carrying my scarf and coat when I heard the bell ring. I left my coat and scarf on the last railing of the stairs.

"Hey Katie!" I said happily. Once I woke up I was what people called a morning person even if I only got two hours of sleep.

"Hey George, sorry I came a little earlier, are you ready?"

"Well I just changed, could you wait I need to eat, I don't want to keel over and faint." I said smiling

"Yeah" Katie replied, terrified at the thought of me fainting.

"I'm just kidding. Tell Jane to come in too, no need to wait in the car."

Katie waved Jane to come inside the house and they joined me in the kitchen.

"George I can never get over your house, it's amazing!" Jane exclaimed as we walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." I answered sheepishly, the truth was this house wasn't as big or beautiful as our house in Tennessee. Our house in Forks would look like a shack compared to our old house, but the only house that was suitable for us was the present one unless we built another house. In Forks, we had a nice house though the Cullens and Masons still stopped most of the houses in and out of town.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Jane asked admiring the artwork covering our differently painted walls. I loved the variety of colors; it added life to the otherwise dismal weather.

"Seven" I said as I poured myself oatmeal that my mom had made into a bowl. I grabbed my spoon and sat on the stool facing the counter.

"I just love your house!" Jane said as she sat down as well.

"We know Jane. You say that every time you come." Katie replied rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Did you guys want something?" I asked as I ate my oatmeal, I loved it though Alexa hated it.

"Nah, I ate already" responded Katie

"Yeah I'm good thanks George." Added Jane

"Hey guys!" Alexa said as she came in.

"Hey mom made oatmeal" I told her showing Alexa my almost empty bowl.

Alexa wrinkled her nose, "No thanks"

"Are you doing something today?" I asked hopping off the stool and putting my bowl and spoon in the sink

"Just running and stuff. I might hang out with my friends later."

"Ok"

I grabbed the money my mom left on the table marked George.

"Hey guys I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my purse. I'll be right back." I said as I walked toward the stairs next to the kitchen.

I went to my room and went into the bathroom that joined Aria's and my room together. I didn't mind sharing a bathroom since it had two sinks on a big counter and since Aria was gone at college it was basically my own bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse stuffing my money in my wallet and then I grabbed my sidekick from my nightstand. As I went downstairs I made sure I had my keys to my house, I didn't want to be locked out of my own house.

I went downstairs using the main stairs; I ran my hands against the wooden stairs. I loved the way it felt and it was one of the things that attracted my family to this house. My dad's ancestors were carpenters so he grew up appreciating woodwork and he tried to have as many hand crafted wooden artifacts in our house as possible.

"They went to the car as soon as they heard you stampeding down the stairs." Alexa said biting into an apple as leaned against the staircase.

"Thanks" I said with an annoyed voice "Be careful" I yelled at her once she started walking away.

"Sure mom" she replied

I walked outside the house putting on my coat and carrying my scarf I had grabbed as I came downstairs. I closed the door as I walked past the porch and got inside the back of Katie's car buckling my seat beat.

"It's cold" I said as my teeth started chattering and I rubbed my hands together.

"You're always cold" Katie replied as she drove out of my long curved driveway.

"Yeah I am." I replied laughing.

We arrived at Port Angeles and decided to walk around until it was time to watch the movie in the movie theater. I enjoyed the chick flick though I always got a headache from being inside the theater.

We went to the shopping center and went from store to store trying on random and crazy outfits and also uncomfortable unreasonable shoes. In the end I was coerced into buying a shirt that accented my "features", jeans that fit me perfectly which is hard since I'm so short and brown-heeled boots, I can never have enough boots.

We finally decided after fours hours that we needed a break and we went to a sit down restaurant. We ordered our food and drinks and ate appetizers as we waited for our food.

"So George we've been wondering about the parking lot standoff thing" Jane started

"A standoff?" I asked chuckling "Is that what you guys are calling it."

"Well actually-" Jane started but was interrupted by Katie

"Don't change the subject George." Katie said sternly as she leaned forward "I know you!" she continued pointing a finger at me.

"We just want to know what's up George" Jane said glaring at Katie in a friendly gesture

"Like what's the hot hunk's name."

I was surprised, I knew Embry was cute but I never thought about him as "hot."

"His name's Embry, he's from La Push." I stopped "You think he's hot?" I asked bewildered.

"Let's put it this way honey, Rachel has dibs on him after it looked like you said no." Katie responded

"Oh"

Rachel called dibs on Embry?

"And she's kind of annoyed how Adam did that whole face thing at her during class. You aren't exactly her favorite girl George." Jane added

"Whatever." I replied nonchalant

"So you don't care if she goes after Adam?" Katie prodded

"Adam's free, we're just friends." I replied

"Though it sometimes doesn't look that way." Jane added looking at me "you guys like connect, it's like you guys are going out. I like Adam with you better than Embry."

"Yeah, but it's not like that" I replied

"So what about Embry?" Katie asked changing the subject.

I blushed slightly at Embry's name. I was actually starting to think more about him as Kevin disappeared from my thoughts, and when I replayed Embry's face and body in my mind I had to admit he was hot. I even sometimes wondered what would have happened if I had said yes to Embry's request for a date.

Katie and Jane saw my hesitation and the slight blush didn't pass their very perceptive eyes.

"You like him!" they both gushed jumping up and down the booth.

"I didn't say that" I quickly replied

"Honey that face says it all." Katie replied grinning wickedly

"Yup I agree with Katie, George"

"Thanks Jane"

"No prob" Jane replied slipping the soda the waiter brought.

I noticed the waiter loitering longer than necessary at our table. I leaned in whispering so that only Jane and Katie could hear me.

"That waiter keeps on looking at us" I said mischievously "which one of us" I said pointing my hand at each of us "is he interested in."

I glanced at Katie. She had a round face with white skin, dark blue vivid eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was always smiling which made her seem bubbly and full of life.

Jane though not as gorgeous as Katie still had her own beauty. She had curly red hair, which wrapped around her oval face that was pale and lightly sprinkled with freckles mostly around her green eyes and the bridge of her nose.

It turned out to be Jane the waiter named Avery complimented on for her red hair and gave her extra chocolate mints we left the restaurant. We laughed at how the cute but awkward moving waiter tried to make conversation with Jane who became nervous as he was directing his attention on her. Katie and I seeing the conversation dwindling picked it up and learned enough things about Avery that when he gave Jane his number we followed the ritual used by many women all over the world and dumped the number in the trash.

I was tired by the time I got home, but it was a happy tired. I wished my friends a Happy Thanksgiving and went inside my house taking my bags with me.

"Georgi!" exclaimed Alexa as I walked into the house.

"Do you want to go hiking with me tomorrow and Adam?" Alexa asked covering her cell phone as she spoke.

I left my bags fall, I had planned on resting tomorrow! I was tired, but I enjoyed hiking and Adam was going.

"Sure why not." I replied trucking up the stairs with my bags

"Yes she's coming…." Alexa said as she walked away talking to Adam

I changed into more comfortable clothes; sweats and a shirt I went downstairs in my slippers. I found Alexa in the office typing frantically on the computer.

"So what brought out the hiking?" I asked swirling in the chair

"We've been wanting to hike and I told Adam that and he said tomorrow would be a good day to hike."

"Ok. where's mom and dad, I saw only mom's car."

"They went on their date tonight."

Even though my parents were so different and I don't know how they got together they loved each other very much so they would try to set out a time that they could spend together.

"Hmm. What time are we hiking?"

"Well it's the all day thing so we're leaving at seven then coming home at around either five or six. Unless of course you take super long."

All day? I reeled at her words, I would have to sleep early if I wanted to hike all day tomorrow.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Good. You're eyes have been starting to close and that's not good."

I went to my room got my clothes and took a hot refreshing shower. When I came out I checked my bruises. The bruises from the door accident were starting to disappear but only the minor ones, not the one from the doorknob. I got some new scratches and bruises from climbing the tree house when I snuck out but nothing that hurt too much.

I put on my sleeping clothes, set my alarm clock at 6:00 am and then drifted off to sleep faster than any other night.

I woke up with the alarm clock ringing annoyingly at my ear. I shut it off and rolled to the other side. I was still exhausted. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up startled; it was now 6:30 am.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cargo army pants, socks, a thin black long-sleeved shirt and a dark green t-shirt. I hurriedly dressed, washed my face and made tow French braids with my hair. I grabbed my purse and quickly grabbed my hiking jacket and boots that I had had specifically for this occasion.

I ran downstairs using the back stairs to the kitchen when I heard the voices.

"Hey Adam, Alexa" I replied cheerfully putting on my boots as I sat on the floor.

"Hey sleepyhead" replied Adam looking up from Alexa's side. They were making sandwiches for our lunch on the island in the kitchen.

"Did you already pack the snacks and juice?" I asked Alexa

"Yup while you were sleeping" she said pretending to be angry

"Mom and dad know we're leaving right."

Alexa looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Just asking" I replied raising my hands into the air

"Eat breakfast George" Adam said after I finished tying my boots.

I saluted him and went to the refrigerator looking at my choices.

I made myself a pj, ate cereal with soy milk and a banana.

I glanced at the bananas. Alexa replied before I could even ask my question

"Yes, we put extra bananas for you."

"Thanks" I responded grateful

I always needed bananas. They helped lessen the cramping I got when I exercised for a long period of time.

The food was packed away in the hiking backpack by the time I finished eating.

"Ready?" Adam asked

"Let me just brush my teeth" I replied taking the stairs two by two.

"Yeah me too" Alexa said as she ran to the main stairs.

By the time I got to my room I looked for Alexa.

"Slowpoke!" Alexa replied with a toothbrush in her hand

I glared at Alexa

"Show off!"

We finished brushing our teeth and headed downstairs. I grabbed my purse, cell phone, jacket and went outside. Adam had already loaded the backpack so we headed out.

"Shotgun!" Alexa cried out as she ran to Adam's car.

"Don't even try" I retorted "Adam loves me more and I love Adam more than you so we get the privilege of sitting together in the front so out!"

I jerked my thumb to the outside, Alexa peered at me then jumped down.

"Fine. If you can get in the car." She replied laughing

"Alexa! I'm being nice by even coming!" I yelled angrily but then I felt myself being lifted and I landed on the seat. The cold hands against my waist told me it was Adam.

"Thanks Adam" I leaned in and gave him a hug, which he received. I noticed I could not reach him even when I was sitting down in the jeep. His 6'5" tallness!

"At least somebody is nice to me" I yelled looking Alexa but she already listening to music on her I-phone and when she saw me glaring at her she put her hands to ears and mouthed "Did you say something?"

I turned around before I broker her phone.

"I hate the day they got her that I-phone." I muttered

Adam laughed at me and started heading towards the hiking trail.

I always felt so big in the jeep we used for hiking. Instead of using his convertible Adam's dad got him a big enormous jeep that was made for hard terrain when he found out that we all liked hiking.

"Did you guys enjoy camping?" I asked looking at Adam

"Yeah we had a nice time"

"So how did Alexa convince you to come, I mean you were camping you think you would get tired of camping"

"Exactly, camping not hiking." He replied smiling

We stopped at a red light and Adam looked at me, gazing at my face.

"You look tired"

"Of course I look tired" I exclaimed, "We are going hiking at 7 am during vacation!"

"You know what I mean"

"I'm fine"

I had taken off my jacket inside the jeep because Adam had put on the heat. I was getting warmer so I pulled up my sleeves forgetting about my cuts and bruises.

I glanced outside at the scenery, my heart accelerating we were no longer stopped at the red light.

"You're going fast" I complained clutching my seat.

Adam glanced down and saw the bruises.

"What did you do? hit your arms against concrete?" he asked as he lifted my left arm gently rubbing his cold hands on my purple bruises.

"It feels like it but it's better, I got slammed between the door and a wall."

"Where?"

"I went to Emily's house"

Adam's hands tensed, he pressured my arm.

"Adam"

"Yeah"

"Your hand"

"Oh sorry" Adam let go and held the steering wheel tightly

"What happened exactly."

I then went on to explain everything that happened. That's why I enjoyed having Adam as my friend, I could tell him anything, though I didn't give him all the details. For instance I didn't tell him about my confused feeling for Embry and that I snuck out at night to go into the woods. I made the mistake of telling him another time and he said it wasn't safe to go out in the woods. I was then made to promise him I would go into the wood with somebody else and a cell phone. Which I followed through with, but only the cell phone part. I did remark however about Paul's scar and he nodded and even looked happy, maybe he thought nature revenged for me after I got shoved into the wall.

We arrived at our hiking destination and unloaded from the car. I climbed down slowly and then jumped to the ground.

"Ow!" I said but quickly clapped my hand over my mouth. I landed on the ankle that I had hurt that night I snuck out. Man and we were about to hike for like ten miles up and down a little mountain thing, just my luck.

"I would have helped you get down." Adam said looking at my leg.

I closed the door and rotated my ankle trying to assess the damage. It wasn't too bad, it just hurt because I landed on it harder than usual.

"No, I'm ok." I replied twirling around like a ballerina "See" I said raising my eyebrows.

Adam just stopped me and was about to pick me up

"Wait!" I said putting my hands up. "Can you get me my purse?"

"Why?" Adam asked opening the door as I moved to the side as Adam grabbed my bag.

"I need my wallet and cell phone."

Adam just laughed and handed me my purse. I always carried my wallet because just incase something were to happen, I'd need my id and my cell phone. The only way my mom allowed us to hike was if we carried our cell phones to use for emergencies, even thought we barely had any service when we hiked. Not that we needed it, we never encountered even a squirrel when we went hiking, it was as if the animals ran away.

"Thank you" I handed my purse back after I took out my wallet and cell phone which I put in of the many pockets I had in my pants.

"Here you'll need your jacket too." Adam said handing me my jacket.

I shivered it was pretty cool. I pulled down my sleeves and put on my jacket "Let's go."

I slightly limped to the back of the jeep, not good. I leaned against the jeep again and stretched my ankle.

"Here Adam, take the backpack." Alexa said throwing it to Adam.

When we first went hiking Alexa carried the backpack even though Adam insisted that he carry it. Alexa gave up after a mile and just let Adam take it. He said he didn't mind the weight; I on the other hand would drop in pain if I had to carry the backpack.

We started out to our usual no trail path. We went on the designated trail before, but by the time we reached the view we didn't like it. So Adam led us to another path, which he made, to the top of a cliff and we loved the view.

By the time we made it to the top of the cliff I was fatigued. I had fallen behind and I was ecstatic when we reached the top. Alexa took out the food and we sat down and ate.

I was so hungry I ate two sandwiches, a banana and an energy bar. I figured if I had to I might as well wake myself up with some extra energy and adrenaline to go back down.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down letting my legs dangle a couple of hundreds of feet above ground. I looked around, the trees were so beautiful, birds were flying and I could even see a creek. I leaned forward and was startled by a growl. I jumped up almost falling over but Adam held me back and sat down next to me.

"What was that?" I asked a little scared. I didn't want to be attacked by an animal in the forest.

"Just some animal, don't worry George it won't come near us." Adam replied a little loudly.

I peered at him and leaned in resting my head on his shoulder, more like his arm. Even when we were sitting Adam was taller than me.

Adam kissed my head and turned backwards, I assume he was looking at Alexa.

"Ok lovebirds, don't do too much. I am innocent after all." Alexa teased sarcastically.

"Shut up" I replied with my eyes closed, I was sleepy.

I think I fell asleep, but I'm not sure for how long. I just woke up still leaning against Adam and hearing Alexa say that we should leave. It sounded like she mumbled something about wolves, but I couldn't comprehend what she said. I sat up and yawned.

"Is there a way that I could roll down this cliff instead of walking." I asked getting up and wiping my pants.

Alexa just looked at me and got the backpack.

"If you're so tired why didn't you tell me we could have gone tomorrow or some other day."

"Says the girl who begged me and just happens to tower over me and has bigger muscles than some guys."

Adam just laughed as he put on the backpack and waited for Alexa to go down first. I went in the middle and Adam last.

Going down was a little faster and easier. Well for Adam and Alexa. The first hour was fine but then my vision started blurring and I saw two tree trunks instead of one. But I kept up, I figured the sooner we get to the jeep the sooner I could do some shuteye.

I think I missed a step or moved to fast when I closed my eyes temporarily because the next thing I knew after stepping on a big rock was that I was falling forwards and it wasn't good that my reflexes were extremely slower than normal.

I saw the ground coming closer, I could see an ant, some moss, leaves and worst of all a sharp rock waiting to pierce my skull.

**_A/N: Love it, hate it...tell me :) I need some happy moments right now...you know school started...talk about depressing_**


End file.
